No Turning Back Now
by slayer0109
Summary: Continuation to Life after Miator. This time Shizuma has to introduce Nagisa to her family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here is chapter 1 of the continuation of Life after Miator. This story is probably going to be just as long if not longer than Life after Miator. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and PM and all that good stuff from the first one and I hope you enjoy this one also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

Shizuma had been avoiding her phone all day knowing that soon enough she would have to place a phone call she wasn't very excited about. She had received a message earlier that morning from none other than her father and he had somehow found out about the engagement ring she had engraved. Shizuma was given a choice in that message, she either calls or he will just show up at her door step unannounced.

Nagisa hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when she woke up, Shizuma was her normal predatory self in bed this morning and when Nagisa's mom had called to see if they had gotten home safely, Shizuma did a good job at making the phone call awkward. Shizuma couldn't resist making Nagisa squeal when she was on the phone, which resulted in a nice little scolding from Mrs. Aoi while Nagisa glared at Shizuma, who just had a grin her face resting her head on Nagisa's stomach. Everything had seemed fine until after dinner and Shizuma sat on the couch just staring at her phone on the table in front of her.

"Shizuma, are you expecting a call? You have been looking at your phone ever since we got out of the shower." Nagisa said snuggling close next to Shizuma on the couch as a movie played in the background.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa a little bothered with a sigh. "My dad found out I got an engagement ring engraved." She said looking down at Nagisa's hand where she had placed that particular ring. "He said I either call him today or he will just show up here unannounced, I just don't know what to tell him. He still thinks you are just some guy. Just wait till I tell him that the person I'm marrying is the girl I screwed up the Etoile elections with."

"He knows about that?" Nagisa asked wondering what Shizuma's relationship with her father was really like.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice the school called him. I never told you because I only talked to him on the phone a little bit about it before he had to go back to work, but he said something along the lines of 'I can't believe you would ruin a big event like that, especially by telling another girl you are in love with her, what were you thinking?'" Shizuma explained as Nagisa took a deep breath reliving that experience in her head.

"Do you think he is still mad about it?" Nagisa asked standing from the couch to go grab a drink from the fridge.

"No, I talked to him about it at the graduation ceremony Miator held. You came up and gave me a hug when I was getting a drink to congratulate me, do you remember?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa nodded taking her seat again. "Well, he had saw that when he was returning from the restroom and he asked if you were the girl I ran away with. When I told him yes he just sighed and said 'well at least she is cute.'"

"He didn't care that you ran away with another girl? Does he have any idea what you did to me that night?" Nagisa asked somewhat confused that he hadn't seemed bothered.

"No, he didn't know that part. Only me, you, the heavens above...and whoever started that rumor about the moaning spirits in the woods know what happened that night, though the person who started that rumor didn't have the full story." Shizuma said smiling at the memory.

"Yea, that rumor was embarrassing, Tamao caught on quick though. That is a conversation I would rather not relive." Nagisa sighed looking down to Shizuma's phone. "You should call him though, at least then we don't have to worry about him coming over."

Shizuma grudgingly nodded in agreement as she grabbed the phone with a big sigh. "I hate when you're right about these types of things." She said dialing the number as she stood up and walked over to the balcony waiting for the answer. "Hi, dad." Shizuma said a she heard the other line pick up.

"Who is he? Is he treating my daughter well?" Mr. Hanazono demanded to know as Shizuma sighed somewhat expecting this reaction from her father.

"Calm down, deep breaths, and put down whatever you were about to break." Shizuma said as Nagisa looked at her thoroughly confused.

Mr. Hanazono took a deep breath. "I am lucky to have a daughter that knows me so well." He said laughing a little before getting to the point. "Shizuma, I want to meet the man that captured my daughter's heart, especially since I didn't even think you were dating anyone right now. In fact why don't you put him on the phone."

Shizuma turned towards Nagisa with a little nervous laugh scratching the back of her head. "Uh, alright, I can put him on the phone..." Shizuma said as Nagisa went wide eyed from fright waving her hands frantically in front of her trying to get Shizuma to go away. "One second father he will be ready to talk in a second." She said going into the kitchen for a moment.

Nagisa stopped waving her hands and just stared at the kitchen door confused for a second as Shizuma came back out holding the phone out to her with a smile. Nagisa turned her head away slightly declining Shizuma yet again. Shizuma expected that reaction so she pulled out what she had just made in the kitchen and held it in front of Nagisa's face along with the phone and a big smile. Nagisa sighed admitting defeat as she grabbed the phone shaking her head at the piece of paper that had the words 'in use' written on it.

Nagisa cleared her throat as she put the phone up to her ear instantly being bombarded with questions. "Where did you meet my daughter? Are you treating my Shizuma well? What is your name? How did you propose?"

Nagisa paused for a second as her mind processed everything that was just asked. "Uh, I met her at school." She looked over at the sign shaking her head. "She is most definitely being treated well. My name is Nagisa, and well actually she proposed to me."

"Put Shizuma back on the phone please." Mr. Hanazono said in a calm manner as Nagisa handed the phone back to Shizuma shrugging.

"Y—yes father?" Shizuma asked a little nervous.

"Shizuma, he sounds like a girl and his name is Nagisa? What type of man is he? He wasn't even the one to propose! I want to meet him, I need to see what qualities he has that you could possibly like. Miki will be there at 10 am to pick you two up and bring you here." He said not allowing Shizuma to speak.

Shizuma sighed scratching her head knowing that she couldn't argue her father when he said things like that. "Yes, father I will we will see you tomorrow." Shizuma said hanging up the phone as she plopped down on the couch next to Nagisa with a sigh. "We are being picked up tomorrow at 10 by my personal maid, Miki."

Nagisa nodded knowing that they couldn't get out of this even if they wanted to and besides her father should know who she is marrying. "Well at least he knows I'm a girl so we don't have to explain that." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled laughing a little still in disbelief at how slow her father could be.

"Actually, he just thinks your a guy that sounds like a girl and has a girls name. He also thinks questions your man hood because I was the one to propose." Shizma sighed. "In other words, tomorrow is going to be great!" Shizuma said sarcastically. "I still don't understand how your name wasn't a dead give away."

"Well, we can worry about that tomorrow we have to get going if we are going to meet Miyuki and Tamao." Nagisa said standing from the couch recalling they planned on meeting for dinner that night.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa smiling. "I can't believe you can think of food so quickly after a call like that."

Nagisa grabbed the piece of paper Shizuma had made. "Actually, I was thinking of the food, I was thinking the faster we get dinner done with, the faster we can put this nice sign to use." She said with mischievous grin as Shizuma gave her that predatory look.

"I knew I made the right choice choosing you to be my wife." She said as she stood and gave Nagisa a kiss.

* * *

**Later at dinner...**

Nagisa and Shizuma had met up with Miyuki and Tamao at a train station not to far from the restaurant they were eating at. They had decided just to walk seeing as though it wasn't too far.

"So you are getting picked up to go to Shizuma's fathers house tomorrow morning?" Miyuki asked trying to make sense of what Nagisa had just told them.

"Yea, he said he wants to meet me tomorrow, though thinks I'm just a girly sounding guy right now." Nagisa sighed looking back noticing Shizuma looking at the back of her pants. "Shizuma what are you looking at? Do I have something on me?" She asked trying to see the back of her pants, Shizuma had been trailing behind them for a few minutes and she was getting curious.

"Huh?" Shizuma said looking up at Nagisa a little confused seeing the glare on her face. "Uh, yea...you have something on your pants. Here let me get it." Shizuma said.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa squealed in surprise from Shizuma's hand. "We are in public." Miyuki and Tamao looked over at her a little surprised by the squeal before realizing what Shizuma had done.

"Got it." Shizuma said with a slight grin as the three continued walking.

Miyuki cleared her throat trying to diffuse the situation as Shizuma turned to her a little annoyed. "Shizuma, don't you get enough of that at home?"

Shizuma grinned with a slight chuckle. "More than you can imagine Miyuki." She said as Nagisa's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Shizuma laughed as she gave Nagisa a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute when your embarrassed, I love you."

Nagisa just shook her head and sighed, even though she was embarrassed she couldn't help but let it go when Shizuma said things like that. She knew Shizuma had loved to embarrass her like this and she also knew that Shizuma would always make it up to her later. Even though it was embarrassing at the time Nagisa wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Shizuma more than anything in the world and considered herself the luckiest person in the world to be able to call Shizuma her fiance and soon, wife.

Nagisa had slowed her walking as she thought to herself about Shizuma. "Nagisa, we are here." Shizuma said bringing her back from her thoughts as they stood outside the restaurant while Miyuki and Tamao went and got a table.

Nagisa realized she was alone with Shizuma and took advantage of it. "Shizuma, I love you." Nagisa said with a smile looking down at the ring on her finger. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be wearing this."

Shizuma smiled as she took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "I love you too, and I couldn't imagine having anyone else in the world wearing this ring." She said before taking Nagisa's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers. "Now let's go get something to eat. We have a big day tomorrow let's enjoy tonight while we still can."

Nagisa just simply smiled and nodded, it still surprised her how calm and comfortable Shizuma could make her when she said things like that. The world would just fade into the background and the only thing that would matter to her at the moment was the girl she now called her fiance. She couldn't help herself but smile brightly at those thoughts as they sat down at the table where Miyuki and Tamao were waiting.

Tamao had joked about Nagisa and Shizuma's sex life being the back bone of their relationship, but she was always reminded that it wasn't the truth when she saw how happy Shizuma could make Nagisa with just a few simple words. "So you were saying her father still thinks you're a guy?" Tamao asked breaking the silence that had lingered at the table since Shizuma and Nagisa sat down.

There was a slight pause before Shizuma decided she would answer. "Yes, I was actually surprised honestly. He talked to her on the phone, even though it was short she answered a bunch of questions and handed me back the phone. My father just said he sounded like a girl and questioned what type of man he was having me propose. Even though she told him her name he still didn't get it." Shizuma said laughing towards the end. "Honestly, I'm more worried about Miki's reaction then my father. She has been like a mother to me ever since I was just little."

It was common knowledge between the four girls that Shizuma's mother had never really been apart of her life, she had visited and called from time to time but honestly Shizuma couldn't say much about her because she had spent so little time with her. Shizuma's mother and father had been separated for a very long time and she had since moved to the Untied States and just kind of dropped out of the picture.

Nagisa didn't know to much about Shizuma's family except that they were wealthy and she seemed to have a decent relationship with her father. He would call from time to time just like Nagisa's parents and Shizuma and him would talk mainly about her life and how it was going, but she also knew Shizuma didn't ever mention Nagisa, which she later admitted made it hard to talk to her father because she wanted to talk about everything she had done with Nagisa. Mr. Hanazono still didn't know about her though, and she was scared just like Nagisa was, to tell her father.

"Why are you nervous around Miki?" Nagisa asked curiously.

Shizuma looked at her before sighing slightly. "I'm not really nervous, she is my personal maid after all and I can just tell her to be quiet, but she is the closest thing I have ever had to a mother and she has always been there for me. Her opinion matters to me, I guess is what I'm trying to say." Shizuma admitted as the food arrived at the table.

Nagisa smiled and put an arm around Shizuma. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I don't imagine it can be much worse than being introduced by getting caught in bed topless with you by my mom." The waitress cleared her throat with a somewhat surprised look on her face as she set the plates down in front of the girls. Nagisa blushed as she she looked down at her plate, mentally scolding herself for saying something like that with the waitress right next to her.

Shizuma saw this as a great opportunity as she looked up at the waitress. "I would like to buy this lovely girl a drink for speaking nothing but the truth." The waitress paused for a second before taking a deep breath and smiling at Shizuma trying to hide her unease.

"Certainly." The waitress commented before leaving to go get the drink.

Shizuma smiled at Nagisa's red face as the waitress came back with the drink. "Wow, I haven't seen you this red since we experimented with the whip cream a few weeks ago." She said trying her hardest to keep a straight face as Nagisa took a deep breath and gave her an 'I'm going to kill you' look.

The waitress paused for a second before putting the drink down on the table her eyes a little wide feeling very uncomfortable from Shizuma's conversation. "C—can I get you anything else?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

Shizuma looked up at her with a smile. "Nope, fortunately enough the only thing I want is this red head to come to bed with me tonight, though if I remember right, she already agreed to."

"Alright, then I will be back to check on you soon!" The waitress said quickly as she walked away from the table.

Shizuma laughed at Nagisa, noticing that Nagisa was still staring at her with that death glare. "Why are you looking at me like that? I was only telling the truth."

"So that is what happened to that whip cream I had at your place." Tamao said bluntly catching Nagisa and Shizuma's attention.

Shizuma put her arm around Nagisa and pulled the blushing girl closer as she looked at Tamao. "Yep, Nagisa ate all of it." Shizuma said causing Miyuki and Tamao to blush as she laughed to herself.

* * *

**On their way home...**

"Nagisa, you know I'm sorry about saying all that stuff at the restaurant, it's just that you look so cute when you're embarrassed. I admit I may have gotten a little carried away, though... I'm sorry." Shizuma said as she opened the door leading into their apartment.

Nagisa couldn't hold back anymore as she pushed Shizuma up against the wall and started attacking Shizuma's neck with her lips, her hands exploring Shizuma's body as she started pulling up on the bottom of Shizuma's shirt.

"W—what has gotten into you?" Shizuma moaned softly as her shirt hit the floor and Nagisa started to pull her into the living room pushing her back onto the couch when she finally had her bra removed.

Nagisa smiled mischievously as she removed her own shirt, straddling Shizuma in the process. "That whip cream comment at the restaurant." She said grabbing the back of Shizuma's head pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Shizuma undid Nagisa's bra never breaking the kiss, she grinned widely when they finally broke for air. "So much for being an innocent girl." Shizuma panted before stealing another kiss from Nagisa.

Nagisa giggled a little as Shizuma started working her way down towards her chest with her lips. "I guess you've tainted me." Nagisa said as she hugged Shizuma's head, throwing her own head back gasping as Shizuma lips finally made there way down from her neck.

"Nonsense, I will show you what tainting really is." Shizuma said as she stood from the couch holding Nagisa's thighs carrying her to the bedroom, continuing where they left off in the living room.

Shizuma grinned at Nagisa as she hovered over her. "See, I told you I wasn't lying. I really did bring that red head to bed with me."

* * *

**A/N: **So that was it I hope you enjoyed it! Shizuma is a bit more playful in this one at the moment mainly just because she isn't nervous (yet) being at home with Nagisa. Shizuma's father I am hoping after this chapter is still a little mysterious, because I have ideas for his attitude but I haven't fully decided yet. As far as Shizuma's family situation goes I tried to look it up just to make sure. I have read all the SP novels and seen the show a few times and to my knowledge they do not really mention anything about her except that she comes from a prominent family. I already know what I want to do with her family so sorry if it's a little different from the facts. (I would also love to know if it is for the future because I will be doing more Shizuma and Nagisa stories in the future.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here it is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

After knocking for five minutes at the apartment door Miki looked down and checked that she had the right door. "Yep, this is the right room and she isn't answering." Miki pulled out her phone getting ready to call as she turned to the knob to door. "Oh, it's open, that is weird." She said walking into the apartment slowly looking around, instantly noticing the shirt on the floor near the door followed by the rest of the clothing Shizuma and Nagisa had shed the night before near the couch. "Two bra's?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Miki sighed as she stepped into the bedroom doorway seeing Nagisa asleep with her head resting on Shizuma's shoulder. Miki had been told by Shizuma's father that she was to pick up Shizuma and the man she would be marrying, she did not expect to see this. Miki took a deep breath as she grabbed a shirt and threw it on Nagisa causing Nagisa to instantly jump awake as she looked over towards Miki rather surprised. "Put that shirt on and please leave, this woman is engaged, did you know that?" Miki asked somewhat harshly giving Nagisa an almost disgusted look.

"Y—yes, I knew, but..." Nagisa stuttered before being interrupted.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You knew she was engaged and still went to bed with her? I'm not going to ask again, please leave." Miki said as Nagisa put on the shirt she got thrown at her.

Nagisa just smiled looking at Miki clearly annoyed, something she had picked up from Shizuma over the years. "First off I'm not leaving and second, yes I did go to bed with her I am her..." Nagisa said interrupted again as Miki took action, walking over to grab her arm trying to escort her to the door.

"I've heard enough, I will assist you in leaving." Miki said as Nagisa called out Shizuma's name struggling to break free from Miki's grip. "You can stop struggling I spent all my life dragging that woman you were just with to dinners."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa shouted one last time before being pushed out the apartment door and having it shut behind her. She instantly turned and grabbed for the door knob but it had been locked. Nagisa just stood there stunned wearing one of Shizuma's big shirts that covered her enough to not expose her form to any people passing by. "Did I just get kicked out of my own apartment for sleeping with my fiance?" Nagisa asked with a sigh as she sat down with her back against the door. "Guess I just have to wait for Shizuma to open the door."

Miki shook her head as she locked the door. "That is one problem taken care of." She said to herself as she walked back into Shizuma's room noticing she was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, Miki, where did Nagisa go? I heard her call my name just a minute ago." Shizuma asked rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"I assume you mean that little red head I found sleeping next to you. I told her that you were engaged and escorted her out of the apartment." Miki said as she started shaking her head. "Honestly, Shizuma. Cheating on your fiance before you are even married, what were you thinking?"

"You kicked her out?" Shizuma asked as she jumped from her bed and threw on a t-shirt making her way to the door. "Nagisa, I'm so sorry, she can be a little pushy sometimes!" Shizuma exclaimed as she opened the door, Nagisa who was resting against the door immediately fell onto her back with Shizuma standing right over in just a shirt, causing her to blush uncontrollably at the view she had. "Oh, hi Mrs. Ikeda, nice to see you this morning." Shizuma said with an embarrassed smile as the old lady glared at her.

"I knew you two were lesbians." Mrs. Ikeda said looking from Shizuma down to Nagisa, her eyes going a little wide as she turned her head away quickly at Nagisa's blushing face. "Control yourself woman, you're practically drooling!" She looked back to Shizuma. "As I was telling Nagisa, whatever you two do with each other is fine but let's keep it in the apartment." She said causing Shizuma to blush as Mrs. Ikeda turned away from them and started walking to her own apartment.

"I can't tell if she hates us or not." Shizuma said looking down at Nagisa instantly blushing realizing now what Mrs. Ikeda was referring to. "Nagisa!" Shizuma exlcaimed as she stepped away from Nagisa allowing her to stand up. "What were you staring at?"

Nagisa smiled still blushing as she rose to her feet with Shizuma's help. "Would you believe me if I said the ceiling?"

Shizuma just gave her a sarcastic look. "So you're saying the ceiling is better to look at then my..."

"Eh hem, I don't mean to interrupt but if your fiance walks in seeing you with her don't you think he will suspect cheating?" Miki asked interrupting Shizuma.

"Miki, please come over here." Shizuma said as she grabbed Nagisa's hand and raised it to show Miki the ring.

Miki looked down at the ring and then up to Nagisa and Shizuma with a dumbfounded look on her face as she cleared her throat. "I—I'm sorry, I was informed that your fiance was a male." Miki said as she regained her composure and turned to walk back into the room acting as though nothing had happened. "I will begin packing clothes for your future wife, Shizuma."

Nagisa was beside herself at Miki's calm reaction. "You don't have any questions?" Nagisa asked without thinking.

"Yes, but they can wait until a more suitable time, besides the ring is already on your finger so I don't have to question if it's a real relationship." Miki said disappearing around the corner into their bedroom.

Nagisa looked over at Shizuma a little confused. "After how she dragged me out of bed and threw me out the door I was expecting her to argue our relationship."

"Well, when you're paid to do and not question you get like that. She will open up in the car ride I'm sure." Shizuma said giving Nagisa a kiss as she went to help Miki pack.

* * *

**Later in the car...**

The car ride had been silent for about thirty minutes until Miki had received a phone call from Shizuma's father and informed him that they were on the way and would arrive in about an hour. Miki had been looking at Nagisa and Shizuma in the rear view mirror every so often, she was still a little surprised that Shizuma was marrying another woman even if she hadn't shown it.

"Nagisa, I think Mr. hanazono said your name was. I am sorry about this morning, I never let you explain yourself before I threw you out." Miki said a little embarrassed.

Nagisa turned her attention the front and smiled. "It's alright, I know you expected me to be a male, even though my name is Nagisa."

Miki laughed a little. "Yes, I was curious about a male named Nagisa also, but Mr. Hanazono said Shizuma said you were a male so we didn't question it."

Shizuma shook her head and sighed. "I should have realized he would be like that. I could tell him aliens were invading and he would believe me."

"You should be happy, you are the only one he trusts like that." Miki said smiling at Shizuma through the mirror.

"Yea, but maybe not much longer. I still haven't figured out how I am going to explain Nagisa being a girl to him." Shizuma said looking at Nagisa, worry apparent in her eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, like I said it can't be worse than how you met my mom." Nagisa said giving Shizuma a reassuring smile.

Miki looked at them curiously noting how Shizuma blushed slightly. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you two been a couple?"

"Since before Shizuma graduated from Miator." Nagisa said resting her head on Shizuma's shoulder.

Miki paused a little surprised. "You have been hiding this for that long, why?"

"We were afraid of how our parents would react. My parents just found out over this past weekend actually." Nagisa explained as Shizuma sighed knowing that within the next two hours her father would know she was engaged to another girl.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Shizuma. Your father loves you more than anything in this world." Miki said noticing Shizuma's somewhat worried expression. "I know he will be a little surprised at first, just like he was when you ran away with that girl from the etoile elections your last year..." Miki paused looking in the mirror. "Wait, didn't you say you were dating in Shizuma's last year?"

Nagisa just smiled shyly at her. "Yea, ever since she took me from the altar."

Miki sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "Who would have thought you would marry the girl you made history at Astrea with."

Shizuma just gave a playful smile giving Nagisa a quick kiss. "You can't blame me look how cute she is."

"Well, I am glad you are happy together that is all that matters and if your father reacts badly which I doubt he will, I will personally talk some sense into him." Miki said with a smile.

"Thanks, Miki, you have always been there for me." Shizuma said with a big smile knowing that she was not going into her fathers house alone.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else Shizuma... Why don't you two get some sleep though, you both look a little tired, I can only wonder why after finding you this monring." Miki said giving a knowing smile as the two girls snuggled a little closer agreeing that sleep might be a good idea.

* * *

**Arriving at the Hanazono house...**

"Shizuma, wake up we are here." Nagisa said giving Shizuma a slight nudge as her eyes slowly opened with a yawn.

Miki had gotten out of the car and opened the door for Nagisa and Shizuma to exit while she went and got their bags out of the trunk. "Everything will be fine." Miki said as Shizuma took a deep breath and grabbed Nagisa's hand before they were escorted to the front door of the very large home.

"Wow, you actually lived here Shizuma? It's beautiful." Nagisa said taking in the impressive sight that was the Hanazono household.

Shizuma smiled at Nagisa's amazed expression. "Yes, this is where I grew up. I haven't been here for a long time though... Even though I'm nervous I'm just glad you are here with me."

Nagisa smiled back as the front door to the house opened and Shizuma's father stepped out with a big smile that instantly turned to a stunned confused look. "Well, I guess this explains your name being Nagisa." He said looking over at Shizuma with a somewhat scary expression. "Shizuma, why did you not mention he was a girl?"

Shizuma put her head down nervously as Nagisa squeezed her hand for encouragement. "I was afraid to tell you the truth, because I figured you wouldn't approve." Shizuma stated looking up at her father waiting for his harsh response.

Mr. Hanazono sighed as she came over and gave both Shizuma and Nagisa hug. "Your right, I would think any parent would react harshly, but I just want you to be happy." He said before pulling away a little and giving Shizuma a serious look. "Now don't think your off the hook yet. The three of us are going to have a nice talk during dinner tonight. For now though, I have to leave. Something came up at the office and they need my approval, I will be back in about an hour or two, so why don't you two get settled in? We will talk later."

Shizuma smiled and nodded as her father started following his driver to a car. "Well, that was surprisingly easy." Shizuma said relieved as she looked at Nagisa who was also a little surprised.

"Well, like he said we're not off the hook yet." Nagisa sighed.

"Let's go, I will bring your stuff to your room." Miki said as Shizuma and Nagisa started following her into the house.

Nagisa was amazed at this place that was considered a home. She had never seen anything like it. The entry way had a beautiful white marble flooring with a big set of stairs leading to the second floor right in front of them.

"This way." Miki said leading them up the stairs and down a long hall that had many doors on both sides, the one that caught her attention though was the big white double doors at the end of the hallway. "Here we are." Miki said as she pushed open the same double doors that Nagisa had just been looking at, leading into a very big room lit by a very beautiful glass chandelier.

Nagisa was surprised at how empty the room was considering how big it was, then again she had never seen a room like this before, she couldn't help but wonder if this was normal for people with money. At the back of the room sat a large bed that was centered between to large vertical windows, she imagined that the room was nice with the moonlight pouring in at night.

"I will put your stuff over here and come and get you later when dinner is ready." Miki said leaving the room as Nagisa went over to Shizuma dresser to look at the pictures that were scattered across it's surface in frames.

Shizuma smiled as she saw Nagisa pick one of the pictures up. "That one is my favorite, do you remember that day?" Shizuma asked making her way over to Nagisa wrapping her arms around her waist.

"This was the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." Nagisa said reliving that experience, she would never forget it. Just like so many other times in her life with Shizuma, it had made her more happy than she had ever been.

Shizuma smiled as she took the picture from Nagisa and set it down on the desk turning her around to give her a loving kiss. "I just can't wait to put a picture of us together at our wedding next to it." She smiled causing Nagisa to blush a little also smiling brightly.

"You know we have a few hours before my dad gets home and I haven't made love in that bed yet. Would you like to be the first I make love to in it?" Shizuma asked a little playfully as Nagisa looked up at her with a somewhat surprised look.

"No...I would like to be the only one you make love to in that bed." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled picking Nagisa up bridal style and carrying her over to the bed putting her down gently before crawling over to of her.

"That is good, because there is no one else I would ever even consider bringing to this bed."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Miki had noticed the car that Mr. Hanazono had taken earlier pulling into the driveway as she went upstairs to tell Shizuma and Nagisa that he was home and dinner would be ready soon. As Miki approached the room she could hear the shower going in the bathroom that Shizuma had connected to her room. "Assuming they aren't both in the shower I can let one of them know at least." She said as she opened the door and stood frozen at the sight before her.

Nagisa instantly turned her bright red face to the door with a very embarrassed smile on her face. "Th—this...is exactly what it looks like." She sighed knowing that no excuse in the world would make this better.

Miki cleared her throat keeping her eyes averted from Nagisa who had he arms tied to the bed post as the duvet covered her bare form. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready soon and Mr. Hanazono is home. Now if you will excuse me I have to go make sure he doesn't come check on you while your like this." Miki said uneasily as she shut the door and left the room.

Nagisa just watched in horror thinking about being caught my Mr. Hanazono. "You could have at least untied me.." She mumbled realizing Miki was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I will admit this one I'm a little unsure of myself. I really didn't want Shizuma's father to meet them at the door like that but it happened and I figured hmm business thing came up (very big possibility with this guy). Now his reaction wasn't that bad right now. Don't worry though the next chapter is going to go over why :).

Anyways this chapter for me was more about getting Miki introduced a little and kind of giving you a taste of what she can be like. As I was writing this I just kept thinking it felt short so I guess we will see when I get to the next chapter. Anyways thanks for the reviews and PM and oh yes. Thank you for suggeting putting it back down to rated T. I put it as M at first because I was worried about going to far for T but I don't think it will happen in this story, I'm just not very comfortable with that yet mainly because I haven't written anything like that before. Who knows though there is always the future :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3. I will be explaining some thoughts on this in the A/N at the bottom. This is a little shorter than the others.

* * *

"Well, it is about time you two arrived." Miki said tapping her foot as Shizuma and Nagisa made their way down the stairs towards her.

Shizuma smiled at Miki as she put an arm around Nagisa who was still rubbing her wrists. "Sorry, something was waiting for me when I got out of the shower." She said as Miki looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I do recall noticing a sacrifice tied to your bed earlier." Miki said as Shizuma fought back her blush. "I hope it was to your liking, Shizuma."

Shizuma opened her mouth but words never made it out, she was speechless. In all her life she had never seen Miki act like this around her, not that it was a bad thing, actually she quite enjoyed the change. Nagisa on the other hand couldn't hold back from blurting out what was on her mind. "I feel like a piece of meat for a hungry lion..."

Shizuma looked at her blankly for a second before smiling. "Now you know how I felt going into the kitchen to apologize to your mom when we visited."

Nagisa just smirked knowing that this would probably shock Miki. "Yea, the only difference is I couldn't get on my hands and knees and beg for my life to be spared." She said as Shizuma looked away from her with surprise written all over her face as it turned bright red.

"I think I smell dinner, we really should be going." Shizuma said quickly trying to change the subject.

Nagisa smiled at Miki seeing as though she had taken control of the conversation. "It's fine, she can deny it all she wants but I have pictures." She said as Shizuma pulled on her hand trying to get her away from Miki before she could say anything.

* * *

**Dinner time...**

Shizuma and Nagisa had made their way to the dining room finally and when they entered they saw Mr. Hanazono waiting for them sitting in the seat at the end of the table. Nagisa was amazed at how big this long table was, there had to be at least twenty chairs.

Shizuma had taken a seat near her father and just looked at Nagisa questioningly. "Nagisa, whats wrong why don't you take a seat?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa looked down a little embarrassed. After a slight pause Shizuma stood from the table and went over to Nagisa and asked her again what was wrong.

Nagisa looked up at the table and Mr. Hanazono before looking at Shizuma with uncertainty in her eyes. "I don't know where to sit, there is so many chairs." She said as Shizuma's face went blank staring at her before she burst out in laughter making Nagisa's face turn a little red.

"Sorry..." Shizuma said as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Why don't you just sit next to me, after all you are my fiance." She said smiling as she lead Nagisa over to her seat.

Mr. Hanazono watched as Shizuma pulled out a chair for Nagisa and took a seat herself. "So you two really are engaged?" He questioned still having doubts himself. Nagisa just smiled and nodded as she lifted her hand to show him the ring.

"That most certainly does look like an engagement ring." He said with a sigh looking at Shizuma. "I can't even imagine my daughter getting married."

"Trust me, I was very surprised to turn around and see her holding a ring up to me. I thought I would always be the one to propose." Nagisa said grabbing Shizuma's hand with a bright smile on her face. "I may have been surprised but now that I have convinced myself it isn't a dream, I couldn't be happier even if I wanted to be."

Shizuma squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "I couldn't be any happier myself." She said with a bright smile matching Nagisa's on her face.

Mr. Hanazono couldn't help but smile himself seeing the show of affection between his daughter and her future wife. "I would like to have a toast congratulating both of you on your engagement." He said raising his glass to meet Nagisa and Shizuma's.

After the toast the food was brought out by Miki, this was all very new to Nagisa as she felt a little guilty just sitting there while Miki walked back and forth with plates and utensils. "This is like a restaurant." Nagisa said looking down at the plate of food that was placed in front of her.

"Does that mean you want me to embarrass you and the waiter again?" Shizuma asked with a grin as Nagisa shook her head.

"No, that is quite alright. That was only yesterday that happened, I need a break from embarrassment every once in awhile." Nagisa replied as the three started eating their meals.

Mr. Hanazono had been staring at Nagisa for a minute with a questioning look on his face. "So how did you two meet?" He finally asked though he thought he knew the answer.

"School." Shizuma replied calmly as she started eating. Nagisa couldn't believe she could be so calm because she had almost choked on her own food, though she really had no reason to be embarrassed about how they met. She knew that there was an untold story between Shizuma and her father about the Etoile election.

"You are the girl she took from the Etoile elections aren't you?" He finally asked realizing that Shizuma wasn't going to tell him. "I thought you said there was nothing serious going on with her?"

Shizuma took a drink of her water before looking at her father knowing she would have to explain it sooner or later. "Well, I lied. The week I took her from the Etoile election she became my girlfriend, we have been together ever since then. I'm sorry I hid it from you, I was afraid of how you would react."

"Well, I must admit that I was a bit surprised to find out my daughter also liked women, I had thought it was maybe just a phase you were going through. Now though you're marrying a woman, I realize now that it wasn't just a phase, but I always kept myself open to the idea because of that event." He explained taking a drink of his own water. "I had always thought that you would meet a guy in college and marry him, but that doesn't matter as long as you are happy with Nagisa."

Shizuma waited for her father to finish before she corrected him. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, father but I have never liked men. Nagisa and I are both lesbians." Shizuma and Nagisa looked away from Mr. Hanazono knowing that hearing that would not be easy to take in.

"I see." He said taking a breath. "Well, then I am just glad you found the girl you love." He said with a smile still struggling with the idea that his daughter had never been interested in men. "So when is the wedding?" He finally asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"We still haven't really talked about it we have been busy meeting with friends who are congratulating us and..." Shizuma paused catching herself before she mindlessly exposed their sex life. "Sleeping...lot's of sleeping."

Mr. Hanazono raised an eyebrow at the sleeping part of her answer but decided it wasn't worth pursuing. "Well, I'm glad that your friends are supportive also." Nagisa and Shizuma both sighed in relief worried that he would ask why they were sleeping so much.

"We are too, though they have known since we first started dating. My parents just recently found out this past weekend actually, that is when Shizuma proposed to me." Nagisa explained with smiling at the engagement ring she had been given just that past weekend.

"So how did you propose Shizuma?" Mr. Hanazono asked curiously as he set down his fork finishing his meal.

"Well, I have been thinking about doing it for months and when her parents called wanting to meet the person their daughter had been seeing, I figured it might be a good time to do it. Nagisa is really close with her parents and I thought it would mean a lot to her if I did it in front of them. Judging by the tears and collapsing to the floor, I think I guessed right." Shizuma said giving Nagisa another quick kiss as they both relived that happy moment.

"Well, I was caught off guard and had just gotten my parents blessings to be with you right before I turned around to find you on one knee making me the happiest I've ever been." Nagisa explained as Miki entered the room and started collecting their plates.

"I think that is sweet." Miki said winking at Nagisa with a smile as she picked up her plate. "It's good to know that Shizuma found such a sweet girl to marry, though I'm surprised you were able to tame this one. She was such a trouble maker when she was little."

Nagisa chuckled a little looking up at Miki. "She still is trust me."

Miki just grinned at Nagisa as she set the last dirty plate down on the little cart she had brought out from the kitchen. "I'll take the sacrifices word for it." She said pushing the cart into the kitchen causing Nagisa and Shizuma to blush a little.

Shizuma stood from the table looking at her father with a smile trying to hide the blush from Miki's comment. "Father, if you don't mind can we be excused? It's been a long day for both of us and the stress from having to tell you about Nagisa has made me rather tired."

Mr. Hanazono smiled and nodded as he looked at both of the girls with a smile. "That is quite alright, I will see you two in the morning. Please do try and get some actual sleep tonight." He said grinning as Shizuma and Nagisa turned and walked out of the room.

"How did he know?" Nagisa asked when they were out of hearing distance of Shizuma's father.

"Well, he is a very successful business man, I'm sure he has dealt with bigger lies than that before." Shizuma said as she guided Nagisa up the stairs towards their bedroom.

* * *

**Later that night...**

After dinner Shizuma and Nagisa had gone up stairs and decided to watch a movie or two cuddling together on her bed. They did this at home a lot but now that both of their parents knew and had accepted them it was a bit better, though they were still surprised at how well Shizuma's father had taken it.

The movie they were watching had ended and the room went silent as Nagisa turned the television off with the remote deciding that she would rather just enjoy being in Shizuma's arms more than watching another movie.

"You know if I could hold you like this forever I would." Shizuma said resting her chin on Nagisa's head, there fingers intertwined resting on Nagisa's stomach.

"I know you would but now you have this ring to hold me when you're not around." Nagisa said feeling Shizuma squeeze her a little tighter.

"When do you want to get married, Nagisa?"

"Whenever you want, I will always be ready whenever you are." Nagisa replied with a smile.

"How about next weekend then?" Shizuma said as Nagisa turned to her a little surprised.

"Next weekend? Isn't that a little to soon? I mean there is so much that goes into a wedding." Nagisa said a little frantically as Shizuma smiled calming her down.

"Do you want a big wedding, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked almost like she hadn't heard Nagisa's argument.

"Only if you do. I would be happy getting married at a grocery store. The only thing that matters to me is that you are my wife after it's over." Nagisa said smiling as she gave Shizuma a quick kiss.

"Always thinking of food." Shizuma said rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face.

"You know what I mean!" Nagisa argued before breaking out in a giggle.

"If that's the case then let's get married next weekend. I will hire an army if I have to, to have it put together in time." Shizuma said still smiling at Nagisa.

"You're serious, next weekend?" Nagisa asked even though the look in Shizuma's eyes told her all she needed to know.

"Yes, next weekend. Let's get married. I am serious." Shizuma said squeezing Nagisa's hands staring into her eyes only distracted by the big smile that finally appeared on Nagisa's face.

"Alright then, next weekend. We will get married next weekend." Nagisa said, excitement obvious in her voice as she hugged Shizuma, a tear coming to her eye. "Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed right now." She said pulling away from Shizuma.

Shizuma lifted her hand and gently wiped the tear of joy from Nagisa's eye smiling. "It's alright, Nagisa. I'm sure soon enough you will be wiping tears of joy from my eyes." Shizuma smiled before looking over at the clock she had on her night stand. "Let's get to bed though, we have a lot of things to accomplish by next Saturday." Shizuma said as she turned off the lamp near her bed.

"I just hope everyone can make it." Nagisa said snuggling close to Shizuma.

"I'm sure they can, Nagisa. I wouldn't worry about it." Shizuma said reassuringly before kissing Nagisa on her head, running her fingers through Nagisa's hair. "Good night, Nagisa, I love you."

"I love you too, Shizuma."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it was I realized when I got done with it that it probably wasn't the most humorous chapter but I really did just want to focus on these two a little more seriously in this one which is also part of the reason it's so short. Shizuma's father is pretty accepting and understanding, kinda boring I think personally but he kinda had an idea that Shizuma was a lesbian so that made it a bit less shocking for him... I wouldn't worry though, I still I want to accomplish with him. (He is going to be different from Nagisa's parents. I think he will be some fun to work with. :D)

Anyways this chapter was a bit more serious because I wanted to get that last idea out there. I also figured I would let the girls get some sleep :). Anyways I can't really say much else because it would spoil it but I do still do have some (fun?) things I want to get to in this. Like always I hope you enjoyed it

This is a note for a guest who keeps reviewing. First off I love you for reviewing :). I really would love to talk to you though, Perhaps I'm just reading into it to much but I feel like you have something to say that I should hear haha. I really would like to talk to you though, whether it's on here or skype or heck idk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is chapter 4! the updates are going to be a little slower because I am taking more time on these now. I personally felt some parts in the other chapters could be better and I want this to be the best I can make it. That being said expect an update hopefully daily. PM me if your interested in knowing my progress or read my profile I update it very often. (Usually when I start a story, take a break, w/e really. I want to keep everyone updated as much as possible, because I myself hate not knowing!) PM though if you want the most up to date info, I will also be glad to answer any questions :)

* * *

Nagisa stirred from her sleep, her eyes still closed as she yawned before smiling. "No morning kiss?" She pouted reaching up for Shizuma.

"H—hey! I don't think your future wife would appreciate this!" Miki exclaimed as Nagisa's eyes shot open realizing she had been pulling Miki towards her.

Nagisa's face turned bright red as she looked down at herself briefly before looking back at Miki who just rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was surprised also, your clothes are still on." Miki commented as Nagisa let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Shizuma." Nagisa said bowing to her in apology.

"I figured as much." Miki said with a sigh. "Though, I can only imagine Shizuma wakes you up in much more creative ways." She said with a grin as Nagisa looked down at the bed embarrassed. "I don't think it's anything to be embarrassed about, she is going to be your wife soon after all."

Nagisa silently nodded in agreement as she recalled the conversation she and Shizuma had last night. "Miki what if I said we planned on getting married next weekend?" Nagisa asked as Miki went to the dresser to grab clothes for Nagisa to change into.

"I would say that there isn't very much time to arrange everything." Miki replied setting the clothes down on the bed in front of Nagisa. Nagisa just nodded with a sigh, Miki could tell she was clearly a little torn on the situation. "I would also say if Shizuma wants it to be next weekend, then without a doubt it will be next weekend... Shizuma has more of her father in her than she will admit. If she needs something done, then she will make sure it gets done no matter how little time she has. You should know that better than anyone though, Nagisa. She will be your wife by next weekend if you say she wants the wedding then."

Nagisa smiled at Miki's reassuring words. "Thank you Miki. I can see why Shizuma speaks so highly of you." She said grabbing her clothes and standing from the bed stopped only by Miki's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Shizuma has been apart of my life far to long, I consider her family just like I know the Hanazono's consider me family. I take care of my family and if you are marrying Shizuma then I have no choice but to consider you part of the family also." Miki said with a smile as Nagisa gave her a quick hug.

"You now yesterday when you kicked me out of my own home I thought you were a scary woman but now I know the real you, it's nice." Nagisa said as Miki got a blank expression on her face. She was showing her true personality which very few outside of the Hanazono family got to see, though she had a kind heart she never did like the sentimental moments that usually followed.

Miki pulled away from Nagisa and nodded at her. "Thank you, I'm just doing my job." She said leaving a big lingering doubt in Nagisa's head that she was actually kind at heart.

Nagisa just stood confused as Miki turned and started walking out of the room. "Don't worry Nagisa, Shizuma will have it done. Oh, and before you ask she has been on the phone all morning. We will be waiting for you in the kitchen when your done in here."

Nagisa scratched the back of her head after the door was shut behind Miki. "Did she mean any of that then or was she just doing her job and how did she answer the questions I didn't even have a chance to ask? Am I that obvious?" Nagisa said to herself as she shook her head and headed into the bathroom to take a shower before going downstairs.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"Yes, that is correct, next weekend." Shizuma said smiling at the response of the person on the phone. "Alright, then we will see you next week. Goodbye." She said hanging up the phone as Miki entered the kitchen with a grin as she raised her eyebrows briefly at Shizuma. "You look happy, Miki. Mind letting me in on your secret?"

Miki grabbed a drink from the fridge before taking a seat across the table from Shizuma. "Well, I don't know, I guess you will just have to ask a certain little red head when she is done showering." Miki said still grinning at Shizuma.

"What did you do to Nagisa?" Shizuma asked turning her full attention towards Miki as she set the phone down.

Miki sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I gave her a change of clothes, oh and I guess we almost kissed."

"WHAT?" Shizuma shouted standing from her chair getting glaring at Miki.

"Whoa, calm down, Shizuma it was a joke!" Miki exclaimed a little frightened by the monster she had unleashed. "It was an accident and she didn't actually kiss me. I went to wake her up and she grabbed me thinking I was you. She mentioned something about a morning kiss?" Miki said as Shizuma took a deep breath taking her seat again.

"I am sorry, Miki. I may have over reacted a little." Shizuma said taking a drink of her water before looking at Miki with a very serious look on her face. "I am sorry, but trust me when I say this, if anyone touches a hair on her pretty little head they will have to deal with me and I will show them how cruel a Hanazono can really be."

Miki just swallowed as she looked at Shizuma a little frightful, flashbacks of Shizuma's dad doing business deals over the phone playing in her head. "I pray that no one ever has to experience that." She said trying to shake the thought out of her head. "So have you finished calling everyone? You have been at it for hours." She said noticing that most of the names on Shizuma's paper had an X by them signifying she called them.

"Yea, for now I still have to contact a few though, they can wait till later." Shizuma said before completely changing the subject something she couldn't get off her mind. "Nagisa really wanted a morning kiss?" Shizuma asked looking away from Miki a little embarrassed.

"Yea, it seemed like it, is it normal for you two?" Miki asked recalling that morning.

Shizuma shyly smiled as she scratched the back of her head "Well, I don't know if I would consider it normal...it's just something that I guess we do every once in awhile, I guess?" Shizuma said a little uneasily.

Miki just raised an eyebrow at Shizuma with a knowing smile. "That is the most obvious lie you have ever told." Miki said matter-of-factly as Nagisa entered the kitchen with a smile.

Shizuma looked at Miki biting her lip as her eyes wandered between Nagisa and Miki for a a few moments. "Oh, to hell with this!" Shizuma said standing from her chair and taking Nagisa in her arms giving her a passion filled kiss as she pushed her up against one of the cabinets.

"I was honestly expecting a bigger fight than that, you lack self control Shizuma." Miki said turning to look at the two girls whose hands were now busy exploring as the kiss deepened. "Whoa, there are other people here!" Miki exclaimed as she turned away shaking her head.

"I hope that made up for not having a morning kiss today." Shizuma said breathing heavy after there lips had separated.

"That is what you consider a morning kiss?" Miki asked surprised turning her head back towards Naigsa and Shizuma. "If that is a morning kiss I can only imagine what making out means to you two."

Shizuma laughed a little turning her attention towards Miki. "Don't worry we still have our shirts on so we won't be making out anytime soon." She said causing both Miki and Nagisa to blush but for different reasons. "Nagisa, are you hungry?" Shizuma asked going over to the fridge.

"I suppose I could eat, what are we having?" Nagisa asked trying to look over Shizuma's shoulder at what she was grabbing.

"I was thinking I could make some eggs and bacon just like we have at home, sound good?" Shizuma asked as she set the eggs and bacon on the counter before grabbing a pan.

Nagisa smiled as she grabbed the eggs. "Sounds great I'll make the eggs though, I don't feel like eating shells this morning." Nagisa said as Shizuma gave her a dirty look before turning back to the bacon.

"Shizuma cooking?" Miki said standing from her chair to feel Shizuma's forehead with the back of her hand. "Hmm, no fever... Nagisa I don't know what you did to her but I applaud you. I never thought I would see Shizuma cook something, let alone offer to cook something."

"There is some things in this life that only Nagisa will ever get me to do." Shizuma said as she started to cook the bacon.

Miki just looked at her in disbelief. "I will agree with that when I find you tied to the bed and not her." Miki said laughing a little as they both blushed a little.

After some apologies and begging Shizuma finally decided that Miki would be fed also. It was Miki's day off and she loved nothing more than to just be herself and relax, even if she did some of her duties just out of force of habit.

"Thank you!" Miki said with a big smile. Shizuma looked over her shaking her head as she accidentally bumped into the table tipping over her glass of water.

Shizuma sighed as she set her plate down on the table and grabbed the paper towels to clean it up. "Agh, it spilled onto the floor to." She said getting down on her hands and knees to start wiping it up as Nagisa poked her head around the side of the table to see how bad the spill was. Nagisa instantly blushed a little as she realized Shizuma's backside was facing her.

Miki liked to read the paper as she ate her breakfast and this morning was no different, except for the fact that she noticed Nagisa blushing looking down at Shizuma. Miki shook her head connecting the dots almost immediately. "Enjoying the view?" Miki asked nonchalantly as Shizuma turned her head, her eyes meeting Nagisa's briefly before Nagisa sat up straight in her chair looking at Miki embarrassed that she had been caught.

Shizuma stood up from under the table a moment later and grinned at Nagisa. "Nagisa, all you have to do is ask if that is what you want." She said as Nagisa's face turned even redder.

"There are still other people here!" Miki exclaimed looking at Shizuma.

"Oh, give it a break Miki. You have seen Nagisa tied to my bed." Shizuma replied as she took her seat and started eating. Nagisa just sat silent red faced and wide eyed with a very embarrassed smile.

"I never asked to see her tied to your bed it was just the first thing I saw when I entered your room, you were making your father wait it was my job to get you." Miki argued as the table went silent. "By the way speaking of your father, he wanted to see you later to discuss the wedding."

"He already knows?" Nagisa asked coming out of her embarrassed state slightly.

"Yes, we are going to decide on some details about the wedding today. We have been calling people all morning preparing." Shizuma explained to Nagisa who just looked surprised.

"You should have woken me up to help you." Nagisa said starting to feel a little guilty that Shizuma had already done so much.

Shizuma smiled at Nagisa knowing that she would probably feel guilty. "I would have but you were so cute this morning I couldn't disturb that face even if I wanted to."

Nagisa sighed knowing that she couldn't argue Shizuma, because Nagisa had done the same thing to her in the past though it wasn't over something as important as a wedding. "I guess it's alright as long as I get to do something, I would feel terrible if I didn't get any part of it."

"Well I want you to be apart of the wedding, it would be somewhat hard to have the wedding if my bride wasn't there at the altar with me." Shizuma said before glancing down at her phone list. "If you really want to help that bad I know something you could do! I still have one phone call I figured would be best left for you." Shizuma said smiling holding the phone out to Nagisa. Nagisa just looked at her and sighed knowing exactly who she was talking about. "I packed the in use sign." Shizuma said trying to bait Nagisa into making the call.

"In use sign?" Miki asked looking at Nagisa who just shook her head.

"It's nothing to worry about." Nagisa said grabbing the phone and looking at Shizuma with a sigh as she stood from the table. "You owe me for this."

* * *

**Later that day...**

"I need to make you call your parents more often., that was amazing." Shizuma panted as Nagisa grinned and gave her a kiss, her hands still roaming Shizuma's bare body gently.

"Well, then you will be pleased to know that they weren't home, so I have to call them later again." Nagisa said running her finger in a figure eight pattern on Shizuma's stomach slowly while she rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder.

"You didn't even get a hold of them an managed to do that to me? I taught you well." Shizuma said hugging Nagisa with a proud smile.

Nagisa just laughed a little bit as a knock was heard on the door. "I'm going to go take a shower quick before we go see your father." She said kissing Shizuma one last time before quickly running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"It's open." Shizuma said hearing the knocks again. The door slowly opened and Miki poked her head in hesitantly before pulling it behind the door again. "It's alright, Miki I'm covered." Shizuma sighed rolling her eyes as Miki fully open the door with a smile.

"Oh? I was expecting Nagisa to be glued to your side when I entered here, especially after seeing how she basically dragged you out of the kitchen earlier." Miki said grabbing some clothes for Shizuma, seeing as though what she was wearing this morning was scattered all across the floor.

"You just missed Nagisa actually, she just went into the shower. I'm surprised she can stand after what I did to her with these hand and lips." Shizuma said as Miki took a deep breath trying to get the mental image Shizuma had just panted out of her head.

"Too much information!" Miki replied as she set the clothes down on Shizuma's bed.

Shizuma just smiled noticing Miki was uncomfortable. "No Miki, too much information would be telling you how good Nagisa has become with that mouth of hers." Shizuma said with a big grin , causing Miki's face turned a shade of red.

"I think I hear your father calling me!" Miki said hastily retreating from Shizuma's room.

Shizuma just laughed to herself. "I love embarrassing her, though I was telling the truth..." Shizuma sighed getting up from the bed and making her way over towards the bathroom. "I should probably take a shower too." She said to herself as she opened the door and stood stunned watching Nagisa. "And you say I'm insatiable." Shizuma grinned as Nagisa looked over to her surprised.

"Sh—Shizuma! It's not what it looks like, I was just washing myself I swear!" Nagisa exclaimed as Shizuma put a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her as she stared at Shizuma wide eyed.

"Well, then let me help." Shizuma said grinning even wider as she slowly crawled into the bathtub with Nagisa, placing soft kisses on the skin that was still above water.

* * *

**What was supposed to be an hour ago...**

"Shizuma, Nagisa, it's nice of you to finally join us. I was about to send Miki up again to check on you." Mr. Hanazono said motioning them to take a seat at the table with him and Miki.

"Yes, what took you so long?" Miki said noting Shizuma's hair was also still a little wet. "Oh? You decided to take a shower also?" Miki asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually it was a bath." Nagisa said correcting Miki before covering her eyes with her hand feeling quite stupid. Miki just laughed knowing exactly what Nagisa's reaction meant as Shizuma just smiled proudly.

"I can't imagine it took you from breakfast time till now to take a bath. What were you doing in the mean time?" Mr. Hanazono asked as Shizuma opened her mouth speechless, surprised by the sudden question from her father.

"We were rehearsing the honeymoon." Nagisa said as everyone looked at her surprised. Shizuma couldn't help but blush as an awkward silence fell over the table.

"That was one hell of a rehearsal." Shizuma finally mumbled thinking about what the real honeymoon would be like if that was just practice.

Mr. Hanazono smiled mischievously as he got a response from Nagisa. "So, how does one rehearse for a honeymoon?" He asked with a serious look on his face as he stared at Nagisa who was now red as the hair on her head.

"Uh, well you..." Nagisa paused for a moment as her thoughts became scrambled, she was embarrassed and said the first thing that came to her mind. "You get attacked by Shizuma and then retreat to the bathroom only to be attacked again." Shizuma just put her head back looking at the sky thoroughly embarrassed as Miki and Mr. Hanazono laughed.

"Shizuma has always been a very energetic girl, that doesn't surprise me." Mr. Hanazono commented as Shizuma almost tipped back in her chair.

"D—dad!" She shouted both her and Nagisa's face red.

"What? You always used to attack me when you were little, you were always very energetic, it doesn't surprise me you still are." He said keeping a straight face as Shizuma squinted at her father a little.

"I don't think that is exactly what she meant." Shizuma sighed quietly looking down at the table a little embarrassed.

Mr. Hanazono smiled as he grabbed a book he had sitting by the side of his chair. "I know what she meant, it's just fun having you admit it." Mr. Hanazono said as Shizuma gave him a dirty look, Miki just laughed.

Shizuma glanced over at Miki before putting an arm around Nagisa and smiling brightly, knowing that she could at least get Miki to quiet down with this comment. "If that's the case then let me tell you, this little red head did things that make me shudder just at the thought." Shizuma said looking over at Miki who instantly went silent with a blank look on her face. Mr. Hanazono just laughed knowing why Shizuma gave that victorious look to Miki.

"Hmm, I was just beginning to think you were the innocent type to." Mr. Hanazono commented towards Nagisa as she grabbed the book he set on the table.

"Alright then! I think we should start looking at this wonderful book your father brought and not talk about what I did to his daughter earlier." Nagisa said with a beet red face, trying desperately to change the subject.

Shizuma just smiled as she gave Nagisa a kiss on the cheek. "I love when you get embarrassed."

* * *

**A/N: **So that is chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it I have a general idea of where things are leading and I hope you enjoy the somewhat new way I am doing the scenes. They are a little more... fun? (Idk I guess I'm trying to make them not feel rushed. Some of them in my other chapters felt rushed because I didn't want to much talking and such. I realize now that if I did it that way it just didn't seem right to me and it seems people enjoy it. I personally LOVE that type of stuff where it's just fun and not exactly moving the story forward.)

I hope you enjoyed it, as always thanks for the reviews and PM's!

**Before I forget!** I posted 3 different story ideas on my profile page. If you want to check those out and tell me which you like (More detailed information there) that would be awesome! That being said please do not feel obligated to do so. I will choose one by myself if I have no comments because I want to do them all eventually :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it! My next update probably won't be until Monday because I am taking a little more time on these as I've explained in previous A/N

* * *

"Who would have thought that bumping into each other in the woods because you got lost would lead you to your future wife." Mr. Hanazono said leaning back in his chair smiling at Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled glancing over at Shizuma who was in the kitchen poking fun at Miki while Nagisa talked with Mr. Hanazono. "Yea, back then it never even crossed my mind that I would be marrying her, but I'm happy it worked out this way. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else."

Mr. Hanazono glanced over to Shizuma noticing that Nagisa was looking at her with a loving look in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Shizuma means more to me than anyone else in this world and I am glad that she found someone who loves her just as much as I do." Mr. Hanazono said as Nagisa turned her attention back to him still smiling. "So when did you two officially become a couple?"

Nagisa just laughed a little bit thinking back. "Well, it was the same week that she had taken me from the altar, everything had settled down a little bit and as you can imagine the rumors were spreading all over the school."

Mr. Hanazono chuckled as he took a drink from the glass he had on the table near the chair he was in. "I can imagine, confessing her love and stealing one of the girls from the competition in front of everyone was most definitely a bold move."

Nagisa laughed to herself a bit thinking about everyone's reaction at school when they had come back. "Well, you say bold, most say stupid."

"Well, what do you think?" He asked noting that Nagisa seemed to have mixed feelings on it.

"I think a lot of people were disappointed that the elections were ruined because of that but, honestly I couldn't have been any happier. That whole day was just like a fairy tale."

"Oh? She never did mention what happened after the election. The school told me that she had arrived back around noon the next day, mind clearing that up?"

Nagisa cleared her throat scratching the back of her head realizing she had just dug herself a hole. "Well, we went back to the tree we had met under and made each other these necklaces... The rest is kind of a blur from there on out."

Mr. Hanazono just laughed a little at Nagisa's shyness. "It sounds like this fairy tale had a very happy ending."

Nagisa just blushed a little embarrassed. "Yea, well that was until we got back to the dorm rooms and were scolded by more people than we could count. Shizuma didn't take kindly to it, so she did what she thought was right at the time and decided a french kiss would be the best way to quiet everyone down." Nagisa sighed remembering that moment, it was the first time she had ever felt Shizuma's tongue against her own. "It worked, but the rumors about us being a couple spread fast from there."

Mr. Hanazono just shook his head at Shizuma's foolish behavior. "She can be a little brash sometimes."

Nagisa thinking back to the poor waitress she had embarrassed only a few days ago. "Yea, she can be. I've learned to love it in my own way though. Anyways, neither of us said confirmed or denied the rumors, I guess at that time we were unsure ourselves." Nagisa said pausing for a moment thinking before continuing again. "Regardless the rumors only got worse when Shizuma was caught sleeping in bed with me. We honestly weren't doing anything Shizuma just said she couldn't sleep and asked if she could sleep with me."

"Hmm, it sounds like you two were dating without even making it official." Mr. Hanazono said with a smile.

"Yes, well I'm surprised we were still allowed to attend the school after what happened. We got in big trouble but in the end they decided that they couldn't prove what we were doing so they decided to let it go."

"It couldn't have been that bad could it?" Mr. Hanazono asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Well, instead of attending class that particular Friday shizuma dragged me into one of the sisters office. The sisters had a big meeting that day and Shizuma knew her office would be empty." Nagisa explained shivering a little at what happened next.

Shizuma laughed as Nagisa stopped, they hadn't realized she walked into the room halfway through the story. "Stopping at the best part? I guess I will just have to finish for you." Shizuma said taking a seat next to Nagisa and continuing from where she left off. "Yep the sisters office was empty and I had brought my little Nagisa there to have some fun. After she had screamed name my name a few times for reasons that only she and I will ever know, it just kind of came out. I told her I loved her and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend." Shizuma explained putting an arm around Nagisa and pulling her close.

Mr. Hanazono smiled as confusion set in. "Well that doesn't sound so bad, why were you surprised you could stay?"

Nagisa and Shizuma both just smiled as Shizuma spoke. "Well, we realized a moment later when the door started being pounded on that we accidentally had flipped the schools microphone on. Needless to say my name being screamed by Nagisa and our becoming girlfriends was heard by everyone in the building. We had hell to pay to say the least."

Mr. Hanazono had started laughing right when he heard the word microphone. "I'm surprised I didn't get a phone call." He said after calming down a little.

"We were to, trust us." Nagisa said as her phone started ringing, she reached into her pocket and grabbed it out to see who it was. "Oh great, it's my parents." She sighed standing from the couch.

"Yes!" Shizuma exclaimed. "I know what that means." Shizuma said as Nagisa just shook her head with a smile as she answered the phone and walked out of the room.

Mr. Hanazono just lifted an eyebrow looking at Shizuma. "It's good that her parents call? She didn't seem very happy."

Miki had entered the room to fill Mr. Hanazono's drink again. "Yes, it seems your daughter has taught Nagisa how to release her frustrations in the form of rehearsing honeymoons, as they put it."

Shizuma just blushed giving Miki the 'I'm going to kill you' look as she stood from her seat. "If you will excuse me I have to go make sure a certain soon to be wife doesn't get lost."

Miki just laughed. "Don't worry Shizuma I've learned that no matter how lost she gets she can always seem to find her way back to your bed."

Mr. Hanazono couldn't help himself but join in on Miki's laughter as Shizuma attempted to murder Miki with her eyes before turning and leaving the room. The room went quiet as the laughter died down and Miki noticed Mr. Hanazono smiling with his eyes on the door his daughter has just walked out of.

"I can't believe such a sweet innocent girl was able to capture the heart of my Shizuma." Mr. Hanazono said looking up at Miki with a smile.

"I agree she is sweet and innocent, but I think they are a perfect match for each other. I've never seen Shizuma so happy." Miki said as Mr. Hanazono just silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Phone call...**

"Hello?" Nagisa said answering the phone as she left the room.

"Hello, I saw that you called earlier." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a fun conversation.

"Yea, I wanted to tell you that Shizuma and I decided on a wedding date though it's a little sooner than we expected." Nagisa said with a slightly nervous laugh towards the end.

Though Mrs. Aoi was excited she knew that when it came to Nagisa and Shizuma that things weren't always orderly. "How soon?" She finally asked after a brief silence.

Nagisa just took a deep breath as she let her nerves get the best of her. "Let's answer that with a question! How soon is too soon?" Nagisa asked as her mother sighed.

"Nagisa, how soon?" Mrs. Aoi asked calmly one more time.

Nagisa swallowed knowing that was just the calm before the storm if she wasn't to answer her this time. "Next weekend?" She said in a questioning manner as the phone went silent.

Mrs. Aoi took a deep breath suppressing the urge to find both Nagisa and Shizuma and slap them silly. "Nagisa was this Shizuma's idea?"

"W—well...I mean originally, but I uh... I guess it was both our ideas." Nagisa stuttered scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT? You both decided this? What on earth were you two thinking when you decided this. It sounds like some stupid decision you would make while lost in the moment!" Mrs. Aoi shouted before she sighed deeply. "Please tell me you were not in bed while deciding this."

"No, mom! I mean we were in her bed, but..." Nagisa couldn't finish her sentence before her father started speaking.

"Uh, hello?" Mr. Aoi asked before saying something to his wife. "Honey, where are you going? What is the suitcase for?"

Nagisa knew she had to act quickly. "Dad, restrain that woman she has gone mental!" Nagisa said noticing Shizuma was giving her a very confused and concerned look.

"What is going on?" Mr. Aoi asked as he tried to take the suitcase from his wife, instantly realizing it was a bad idea as crashes could be heard over the phone. "Honey, calm down there is no need to throw things, just tell me what is wrong!"

Nagisa just sat and listened as her mom basically went insane. "Whats wrong? You're daughter decided to get married next weekend while in bed with that woman!" Mrs. Aoi shouted as she struggled to zip up her suit case.

"Honey calm down where are you going to go?" Mr. Aoi asked trying to block the door.

"I am going to kill our daughter and her future wife!" She yelled trying to push past him.

"Calm down I'm sure they have a reason to get married so soon, right Nagisa?" He asked putting Nagisa on speaker phone.

Nagisa just stood there with a frightened look on her face staring at Shizuma. "Well, not really Shizuma just suggested it."

Nagisa's face turned to confusion as the phone went silent, the only thing to be heard was something hitting the floor on the other line. "Honey, are you alright?" Mr. Aoi asked as Mrs. Aoi fell to her knees noticing her hands were shaking before raising her head with pure blood lust in her eyes.

"SSSHHIIIIZZZZUUUUUMMMMAA...!" Nagisa just closed the phone noticing both Miki and Shizuma were just staring at her a bit frightened.

"Well good news, my parents are coming and they might even be here tonight!" Nagisa said nervously laughing a little knowing that her mom might just show up.

"That woman, was your mother...?" Miki asked, grimly looking at Shizuma. "I will help the police identify your body when the time comes."

Shizuma just looked at Miki. "Gee thanks, but I have dealt with this beast we call Nagisa's mother before. The end result of our duel was taking her daughter as my bride." Shizuma said proudly as she went over and gave Nagisa kiss.

"Well, I don't know how much of a fight begging on your hands and knees is." Nagisa said rolling her eyes as she smiled at Shizuma who had one arm around her waist.

"Oh, just wait. You will be on your hands and knees soon enough." Shizuma said playfully with a grin as Nagisa blushed.

"Do I not exist to you people?" Miki asked throwing her hands into the air as she left the room.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Nagisa laid in bed resting her head on Shizuma's shoulder as they looked at a catalog with a bunch of cake designs in it.

"I still can't believe we are getting married next weekend." Nagisa said feeling Shizuma rest her head against hers.

"I still can't believe your mother hasn't kicked down the door yet." Shizuma joked turning the page in the catalog they were looking at. "What do you think of that one?" Shizuma asked pointing at an extravagant four layered cake that had a bunch of flowers made from frosting scattered all over it.

"It looks expensive." Nagisa said looking at the cake on the next page.

Shizuma put the catalog down and looked at Nagisa with a sigh. "Nagisa, I already told you. Cost is not an issue. This is our day and I want to make it the most memorable it can be."

Nagisa just smiled as she kissed the base of Shizuma's neck. "I know, but it already will be memorable just knowing that you will become my wife."

Shizuma just smiled as she put an arm around Nagisa and kissed her forehead. "I know you're right, but I still want it to be perfect."

Nagisa smiled looking up at Shizuma before giving her a quick kiss. "It will be perfect, but I think we should worry about that later." She said with a seductive smile on her face as she closed the catalog and threw it towards the end of the bed before crawling over Shizuma giving her another kiss.

"No more looking at cakes?" Shizuma asked playfully as Nagisa went in for another kiss pulling on the bottom of Shizuma's shirt as they sat up, only breaking the kiss to allow the shirt to come off.

"I said you owed me didn't I?" Nagisa said removing Shizuma's bra as their lips met again this time for a more passion filled kiss, Shizuma's hands roaming her body and eventually lifting up on her shirt.

"Then I guess I will give you payment." Shizuma said grinning as she pulled Nagisa shirt off and pushed her back onto her back before placing her lips on Nagisa's stomach. Nagisa let out a slight gasp as the sudden sensation that ran up and down her body. "That's a good start." Shizuma said raising up as she straddled Nagisa and gave her another kiss.

Nagisa just remained silent enjoying the light touches and kisses that Shizuma placed all over her neck and shoulders, Shizuma's hands eventually moving to remove the last barrier between her and Nagisa's bare chest. Nagisa bit her lip at the sensation she was now feeling with Shizuma's lips exploring recently uncovered areas.

"You're body is tensing Nagisa, I think you are enjoying this." Shizuma said moving up and giving her another kiss before grinning widely as her hands moved down to the edge of Nagisa's pants. "Why don't we see what different noises I can get you to make."

* * *

**A/N: **So there was chapter 5. I think this is a 'slightly' shorter one, but I could be wrong I don't have the word counts in front of me. My main goal was to cover a little bit about Shizuma and Nagisa. I really did want a scene where Nagisa was basically alone talking with Shizuma's father so he could get to know her a little better. I have my reasons for wanting to do this, you will find out in later chapters.

I can't say this for sure so please don't hold me to it but I think this one is going to be a little bit longer story. I have quite a bit I still want to play around with, whether those sections become long scenes or not has yet to be decided. Anyways thanks for all the support and reviews!

By the way I posted this in the last authors note also but still just trying to get the word out. I have 3 story ideas near the bottom of my profile page that I plan on doing. I am basically leaving it up to you guys/gals to tell me what you would like to see next. Send me a PM with ideas or which one you like. (Only if you want, I don't want you to feel obligated to do so, I'm writing them whether people tell me or not :) )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is chapter 6 sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it as always and thanks again for all the reviews! THat being said I am going to start work on chapter 7 right after posting this :)

* * *

"Now I must warn you about what you could possibly see before I open this door. I have seen and heard things that will go to the grave with me beyond this door." Miki said very seriously slowly pushing the door open slightly and peaking her head inside. "It looks like it's acceptable to enter." She said holding the door open for the guests to enter.

"Please wait right here I will wake them." Miki said as she went to the side of the bed cleared her throat. "Shizuma, Nagisa, it's time to wake up." Miki said calmly as Shizuma and Nagisa slowly opened their eyes. "I would also like to inform you that Mrs. Aoi has arrived and is on her way up to the room.

"What!" Shizuma exclaimed sitting up in bed as the blanket fell to her lap exposing her bare chest to everyone in the room to see.

Miki's instantly turned her head with an embarrassed look as she cleared her throat. "Shizuma, your chest. We do have guests in the room." Miki explained as Shizuma and Nagisa turned there attention towards the door seeing none other than Tamao and Miyuki both red faced and trying to avoid making eye contact with Shizuma.

"T—Tamao, Miyuki..." Shizuma said before gasping in surprise as Nagisa's hands covered her bare chest while pressing her own bare body against Shizuma's back to cover herself.

"Wow, you two cannot wake up normally." Miki said noticing what Nagisa did. "Here I think this will be better than your hands.." Miki said lifting the duvet high enough for the Nagisa to grab and wrap around their bodies. "Well, I did warn you." Miki sighed looking over at Tamao and Miyuki who were still a bit uncomfortable looking.

"It's quite alright, we have learned to expect this from these two." Miyuki said shaking her head at Shizuma.

"What is that supposed to mean Miyuki?" Shizuma asked expecting Miyuki to get embarrassed.

Miyuki just smiled as looking at Miyuki and then to Shizuma. "Should I remind everyone about the time you had to walk back to the dorms wrapped in a blanket because someone took your clothes while you were busy at the lake side?"

Nagisa just shivered a little bit at the memory as Shizuma spoke. "I know for a fact Kaname took them!"

Miki just laughed a little thinking about the image of Nagisa and Shizuma both walking through a full dorm building wrapped in a blanket with shy smiles on there faces. "I bet that was a fun day."

"Oh, it was great, especially when we tripped revealing ourselves just long enough to get a very big gasp from everyone around." Nagisa sighed as Shizuma gave her a quick kiss.

"They were just shocked at how pretty you were naked." Shizuma said with a smile as Miki just shook her head.

"Well, I can safely assume your lives will remain interesting." Miki said before leaving the room leaving Tamao and Miyuki with Shizuma and Nagisa.

"I think we are going to take a step out and let you two get dressed. We will be downstairs trying to forget the image of Nagisa grabbing you like that." Miyuki said giving a slight grin towards the end.

"I wasn't grabbing her, I was covering her!" Nagisa argued as Miyuki and Tamao left the room shrugging. "They didn't believe me..." Nagisa said defeated as Shizuma turned to her and gave her another kiss.

"Why should they, that was a grab if I've ever felt one." Shizuma said smiling as she rose from the bed to go get some clothes.

"We need a lock on that door." Nagisa said following Shizuma to the dresser.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"So you are their best friends?" Miki asked before grinning. "I bet you have some interesting stories."

"You have no idea..." Tamao said with a sigh before taking another grape from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"I'd rather not relive such experiences." Miyuki said grimly.

"They can't be any worse than what I had to put up with." Tamao remarked as Miyuki took a deep breath looking at Tamao.

"I've seen what they do with whip cream, back at Astrea." Miyuki finally said looking down at the table shuddering a little.

"I'm so sorry..." Miki said a little horrified as Nagisa and Shizuma entered the kitchen.

"Gees, you all look down did someone die?" Shizuma asked going to the fridge to grab a drink.

"I think Miyuki might have a little at Astrea." Tamao said causing Shizuma and Nagisa to look at her weird.

Miki laughed as Shizuma sat down at the table with Nagisa. "Well, I haven't seen anything that horrifying thankfully."

Shizuma just squinted at Miki realizing it was about them. "I can change that if you would like."

Miki stopped laughing and shook her head with a worried look on her face. "No, that will be alright. I have seen quite enough."

Nagisa feeling a little bit embarrassed now realizing what Shizuma was referring to decided that she should probably say something, before Shizuma could make the situation worse. "So, what does everyone want to do today?"

The table went silent as Tamao, Miyuki, and Miki thought, Shizuma on the other hand just stared at Nagisa with a grin. "Shizuma, why are you looking at me like that?" Nagisa finally asked feeling a little uncomfortable like Shizuma knew something and wasn't telling her.

"Well you asked what we wanted to do today right?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa looked at her confused.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do with you staring at me?"

Tamao looked up and cleared her throat getting Nagisa and Shizuma's attention right as Shizuma was about to answer. "Why don't we go clothes shopping?"

"Hmm, clothes shopping huh? That sounds like fun." Nagisa said with a smile looking over at Miki. "Can Miki come also?"

"Well, she will be driving so she doesn't have a choice." Shizuma said as Miki stood from the table and went to get the car.

"I will have the car in two minutes, I will wait out front for you." She said leaving the kitchen as the rest of the girls went up stairs to get there things.

"I can't believe Tamao and Miyuki are here." Nagisa said as she approached the room with Shizuma to grab her money.

"Well, I did invite them, we have plenty of rooms." Shizuma said holding pushing open the door for Nagisa. "Now make sure to bring enough money to actually buy something. We are not leaving until you have at least three things."

Nagisa sighed a little knowing that arguing with Shizuma right now would be both frustrating and like always pointless, because in the end she would cave and Shizuma would win. "I will let you win this round simply because I won last night in bed."

Shizuma was surprised for a second before grinning and putting her arm Nagisa as they walked down to the car. "That sounds like a challenge... You know how much I love challenges. In fact I think I have a secret weapon."

Nagisa stopped thinking about what Shizuma could possibly be talking about. "Secret weapon? So your not going to fight fair?" She said raising an eyebrow as Shizuma grinned before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"I guess you will just have to wait an see." Shizuma said before starting to give Nagisa a bit more passionate kiss.

"Let's go you two can map each others mouths later." Miyuki said pushing both Shizuma and Nagisa towards the door.

"You're no fun, Miyuki. This is just like the days at Astrea when you would push us towards are room saying something about public indecency." Shizuma pouted.

Nagisa shivered at a little at one of those memories. "They just all stared at me." She mumbled a little horrified.

* * *

**Later at the mall...**

Shizuma looked up to the Miki confused as the doors locked in the car. "What are you doing Miki?"

Miki turned in her seat to face Nagisa and Shizuma with a serious look on her face. "Now, listen here. You two will behave good in there and keep your hands to yourselves, especially in public areas."

"Yes, mom." Shizuma replied sarcastically rolling her eyes as Miyuki and Tamao laughed. Nagisa just put her head down a little embarrassed.

"Alright then, let's go." Miki said unlocking the doors as the girls got out and made there way into the mall.

"So where should we go first?" Tamao asked as Nagisa pointed to an ice cream stand not to far from where they were.

Miki sighed shaking her head. "Shizuma why don't you take your child...I mean future wife to get some ice cream, we will be at that store over there. I'm sure dress shopping might be appropriate with the wedding coming up."

Nagisa gave Miki an evil glare for a moment before taking Shizuma's hand and pulling her towards the ice cream stand. "We will be back in about five minutes."

"I wonder if it was wise to trust them alone?" Tamao asked as they turned to walk towards the store.

"I'm sure it will be fine. They will either show up soon or be at the mall's security office." Miyuki chuckled.

* * *

**The ice cream stand...**

"Why don't we share one?" Shizuma said answering Nagisa's question as to what they should get.

Nagisa smiled at Shizuma before turning to the cashier. "We will get that one." She said pointing to a picture on the counter.

"Here you are, have a nice day." The person behind the counter said handing them their ice cream after a minute or two of waiting as they went and took a seat.

"I don't know if we are going to be able to eat this in five minutes." Shizuma said looking at the ice cream that Nagisa had already dug into.

"Not with that attitude." Nagisa replied smiling before taking another bite.

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge." Shizuma said with a grin on her face as Nagisa grinned back readying her spoon.

"Go!" Nagisa exclaimed as they both started eating frantically never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Mommy, look at them!" A kid said watching Shizuma and Nagisa eat as fast as they could.

The mother of the child grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from there table. "Let's go, I told you we don't associate with those types of people." The mother said looking at the mess they were making as they ate.

"Done! I win." Nagisa said looking at the empty bowl before grabbing her head from the massive brain freeze she had. Shizuma was also experiencing one herself as she moaned in pain.

After a minute of agonizing pain both girls were finally able to start thinking again as the pain subsided. "So, how do we know who won...?" Shizuma asked realizing they were eating out of the same bowl and obviously finished it at the same time. Nagisa just paused a moment looking at the bowl and back up to Shizuma blankly. "How about whoever is the messiest losses." Shizuma said noticing a big spot of melted ice cream on Nagisa's shirt.

"That's not fair!" Nagisa complained taking a napkin and trying to clean the spot on her shirt. "I don't think it's coming out..." She sighed after a minute of scrubbing.

"Well then let's just buy you a new one. We are at a mall after all." Shizuma suggested standing up from the table and grabbing Nagisa's hand. "Let's go to the shop the others went to and get you a new shirt."

* * *

**Back in the store...**

Miki had been helping Tamao and Miyuki look at dresses for the wedding when she noticed Shizuma and Nagisa walk in to the store. "Over here!" She said waving at them to get their attention.

Shizuma looked over and nodded as they went over to where the three had been looking at dresses. "Find anything yet?" She asked noticing Tamao holding up two different dresses.

"Not yet." She said lowering the dresses noticing the spot on Nagisa's shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"

Nagisa sighed looking down at her shirt and then up to Tamao. "Oh right, we had an ice cream eating challenge, I lost... I am just going to buy a new short though, so we will be back in just a minute." She said turning with Shizuma still in hand towards the shirt rack.

"I like this one." Shizuma said holding up a white t-shirt to Nagisa.

"Shizuma, I already told you it's to small. Imagine what I would look like in that. Tt would show everything." Nagisa said before giving Shizuma a knowing look.

"I guess you're right, I don't want to share that beautiful sight with anyone else." Shizuma said putting the shirt back.

"Here I think I will try this one. Where are there fitting rooms?" Nagisa said looking around as Shizuma pointed over to a bunch of rooms with curtains for doors. Nagisa took one more shirt off the rack before making her way over to the fitting rooms, Shizuma had followed and leaned up against the wall waiting looking around before quickly making her way in with Nagisa.

"Sh—Shizuma!" Nagisa yelped trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Shh, someone might hear you and get curious." Shizuma said closing the curtain behind her.

"Why are you in here?" Nagisa asked lowering her defenses a bit as Shizuma pushed her against the wall with a grin.

"I just wanted to help." Shizuma playfully pouted before pressing her lips against Nagisa's. Nagisa jumped a little when she felt shizuma's hands touch the bare sides of her stomach. "You're so jumpy, Nagisa are you nervous?" Shizuma asked before giving her another kiss.

"Of course! What if someone catches us?" Nagisa asked worried.

"Well, then I will tell them I was just helping my wife try on some clothes." Shizuma said as her hands went higher and started to unhook Nagisa's bra. "You don't seem to be resisting much." Shizuma commented playfully before starting to place kisses on Nagisa's neck.

"Hey, what did I tell you two in the car?" Miki asked from the other side of the curtain as whispers and scrambling could be heard from inside the fitting room. Miki just rolled her eyes, shaking her head before the curtain opened and Nagisa and Shizuma stepped out.

"For your information, I was just helping her try on a shirt." Shizuma said looking at Miki.

"Oh...? That is odd, I didn't think they sold bra's here." Miki replied looking at the bra that was laying on the floor of the fitting room they were in. Nagisa put her head down blushing uncontrollably. "Well I guess we know whose that is. Why don't you go change...for real this time. Shizuma will be a good girl and stay right here."

"You're no fun you know that?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa went into the changing room.

"There is a difference between fun and being picked up by the police for public indecency." Miki stated as Tamao and Miyuki laughed. "We still have some more shopping to do, so let's not have a reason for the police to be here."

Shizuma sighed crossing her arms. "If you say so mom."

**This scene will be continued in chapter 7.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey sorry for cutting the scene in half like that but I have some more stuff I want to do and this story was already about where the others have been. The chapters have all been about this long. Also I know I kinda split the Mall part into mini scenes but it's because I was changing POV and I didn't want it to get confusing. (I still have a lot to learn as a writer so bear with me)

Anyways that is all I really got right now. I want to thank everyone for their continued support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I was a little stumped on how I should do things at times. Perhaps I am over thinking it because I spend hours working on it?

I think it honestly has to do with how much talking there is in this chapter that bothers me. I think it feels short because of that. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here it is chapter 7 and I think it's a bit better than chapter 6 personally but I will leave that for you to judge :)

* * *

The day at the mall had continued, surprisingly without mall security. The five girls had gone to multiple stores and Tamao and Miyuki had found a dress to wear for the wedding. Nagisa on the other hand had only bought one shirt which Shizuma had payed attention to.

"Nagisa, you have only bought one thing so far. I told you we aren't leaving until you have at least three things." Shizuma said as Nagisa sighed.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Nagisa said looking around at all the stores near them knowing that Shizuma would not lose this fight.

"Why don't you buy a laundry basket, that way I don't have to pick up your clothes everyday." Miki joked causing Nagisa to blush a little.

"It's not like it would do any good. I just take them and throw them off to wherever they land." Shizuma said proudly putting an arm around Nagisa.

"You don't have to say it so loudly." Nagisa commented as the blush on her face deepened, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them.

Shizuma smiled at Nagisa reaction as she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's alright Nagisa, no one heard me, besides if they did they would just be jealous that I was able to shed your clothes and they weren't."

"You say that with so much pride." Miyuki commented noting the big smile Shizuma had.

Shizuma gave Miyuki a dirty look before turning back to Nagisa. "See, Miyuki is one of those jealous ones who doesn't get to take your clothes off."

Miyuki's face turned red instantly from embarrassment as she argued against Shizuma. "I think I've seen enough of you two naked for one life time thank you very much, or have you forgotten about that grab this morning?"

"No way! I couldn't forget being touched by my soon to be wife, especially like that." Shizuma said giving Nagisa another quick kiss as they continued walking.

"I don't think any of us will forget that either, I'm sure it will stick with us like the whip cream thing stuck with Miyuki..." Tamao said somewhat depressingly as Nagisa pulled Shizuma away from the others.

"I am buying something in here!" She exclaimed desperately trying to escape the embarrassing conversation that was taking place.

A few minutes later Nagisa and Shizuma came back out of the store only to find Tamao, Miyuki, and Miki sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"So what did you get?" Miki asked Nagisa as the two approached.

"She got two packs of bubblegum.." Shizuma said a little defeated.

"Well, you said I only needed to buy three things and those made three." Nagisa said with a victorious smile as the other girls stood up.

"So where to next?" Tamao asked right as Nagisa's phone started ringing.

"Uhh, one second." Nagisa said answering her phone as she made her way over to a more quiet part of the mall. "Hello?"

"Hello, Nagisa how are you doing today?" Mrs. Aoi asked cheerfully.

Nagisa had a flashback of the night before and wondered what her mom was up to sounding so happy. "I'm good, we are at a mall shopping right now. How are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm great, just thinking about my daughter and her soon to be wife..." There was a slight silence before Mrs. Aoi spoke again. "We just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving tomorrow, please do tell Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi said a little awkwardly as Nagisa saw Shizuma walking over.

"Oh, that is great mom but I really have to get going, Shizuma and I are about to go into a restaurant for dinner." Nagisa said putting the phone in her pocket, unknowingly missing the end button in her eagerness.

"Oh, Nagisa all alone and out of sight of the public, I think we should continue where we left off in the fitting room." Shizuma said as Mrs. Aoi was about to hang up the phone. When she had heard that she got curious and decided to stay on the line to see what happened.

"Shizuma, what if we get caught?" Nagisa said as Shizuma gave her neck a kiss causing Nagisa to moan a little.

"Nagisa it's an emergency exit hallway, I think we would have plenty of warning before someone came this way." Shizuma said with a grin before giving Nagisa a kiss and running her hands up the back of Nagisa's shirt.

Nagisa couldn't help but shiver and suck in her breath as Shizuma's hands explored her bare back freely under her shirt. "Sh—Shizuma..." Nagisa mumbled as Shizuma returned to placing soft loving kisses on her neck.

Shizuma grinned as Nagisa titled her head back allowing more access to her neck, she loved how Nagisa would resist for such a short time before giving into the desires that rivaled even Shizuma's. "Nagisa, for being afraid of being caught you sure are getting into this."

Nagisa lowered her head to look at Shizuma with desire filled eyes. "You started it." She playfully argued before grabbing the back of Shizuma's head and giving her a long deep kiss.

Mrs. Aoi sat horrified listening in on the gasps and moans that Nagisa and Shizuma were producing. She was in shock to say the least her daughter was doing unspeakable things with Shizuma in a mall. Her mind was racing thinking of all the possible trouble they could get in and the talking to she they would receive when she arrived. That was until she heard her daughter speak again.

"Shizuma, not here." Nagisa panted feeling Shizuma's fingertips at the edge of her pants. "Wait until we get home."

"But that is so far away and I want to do it now." Shizuma pouted as Nagisa gave her another kiss.

"I do too, but we will have to wait. If we get caught doing that here we would be in serious trouble." She said fixing her shirt before grabbing Shizuma's hand and pulling her back towards the mall. "Besides, Miki would be furious if she caught us doing it here and you know they are waiting."

Mrs. Aoi had heard enough as she turned the phone off and took a deep breath staring at the blank television in front of her. Mr. Aoi stepped inside the house from outside and instantly noticed the uneasy feeling in the room. "Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Aoi turned her head slowly with a very serious look on her face. "I just got off the phone with your daughter." She simply stated as Mr. Aoi remained speechless knowing the negative vibe he was getting from his wife was not good.

Mr. Aoi smiled trying to diffuse the situation. "What did she have to say?" He asked noting the rage inside Mrs. Aoi's eyes, he thought it might be something about the wedding.

"Not much, she was a little busy having sex with Shizuma in a mall." Mrs. Aoi said a little frantically.

Mr. Aoi just stood speechless with a surprised look on his face. "Well, how do you know they were doing that?"

"When else does she moan Shizuma's name?" Mrs. Aoi exclaimed, a tiny bit of her frustration finally reaching the surface.

"Well I don't know, I heard her moan Shizuma's name while sleeping on the couch when she was here." Mr. Aoi said thinking back. Mrs. Aoi's serious stare turned into a life threatening glare as Mr. Aoi swallowed. "I guess I'll just order a pizza for dinner then."

* * *

**Back at the mall...**

"That was a long phone call, who was it?' Tamao asked as Shizuma and Nagisa got back to the three waiting girls.

"It was my mom." Nagisa said as they started walking. They had agreed at the end of the day that they would go get something to eat before returning to Shizuma's home.

"Well, I won't be waking you up tomorrow morning." Miki said as Miyuki and Tamao looked at her funny. "Trust me on this, it will save your eyes and sanity."

"You never did tell me what she wanted Nagisa." Shizuma said as Miki, Tamao, and Miyuki looked at her confused.

"She just said she would be here tomorrow." Nagisa replied.

"Shizuma, it was a long phone call how do you not know what they were talking about?" Miki asked as they approached the restaurant.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa who was giving her that look that only she knew, it meant don't say a word or tonight might not go as planned. Shizuma swallowed fearing the worst as she looked at Miki clearing her throat. "I wasn't paying very much attention to be honest."

"Wow, Shizuma not paying attention to her Nagisa for once? Is everything alright, I mean that surprises me honestly." Miki said teasingly looking at Nagisa.

Nagisa squeezed Shizuma's hand, signaling that she did a good job lying and would be rewarded before giving Miki a bright smile. "Everything is just fine." She said as Shizuma gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, whatever we are here and I am hungry!" Tamao said interrupting the threes conversation.

* * *

**The restaurant...**

"Shizuma are you sure it's a good idea for her to drink that much?" Miki asked watching Nagisa finish her fourth drink.

"She will be fine! I'll take good care of her." Shizuma said giving Nagisa a kiss on the cheek as Tamao looked over towards Nagisa.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you. I don't think I've ever seen you drink before, Nagisa." Tamao commented a bit surprised.

"Perhaps, you've had enough Nagisa, we don't want anything bad happening because I know there is someone at this table right now who will take advantage of you if given the chance." Miyuki said as Shizuma smiled. "Well, you don't have to be so obvious about it..."

"Well, think what you will but the last time a certain red head got drunk I was the one taken advantage of." Shizuma said matter-of-factly as the three girls stared at Nagisa a little surprised.

"You took advantage of Shizuma? I find that hard to believe." Tamao said glancing over at Shizuma in disbelief.

Shizuma looked at Tamao with a serious look on her face before speaking. "She may seem cute and innocent, mainly because she is, but I swear she becomes possessed when in the bedroom."

Nagisa just laughed a little before placing a hand on Shizuma's shoulder. "Don't lie Shizuma you wanted it, besides it worked out for the best we didn't have to explain much the next day."

Miki just looked at the girls a little confused before her curiosity got the best of her. "Mind filling me in?" She asked as Shizuma turned her attention to Miki.

"Well, I'm sure you will hear about it from that beast known as her mother tomorrow but, we met because Nagisa threw my bra at her while we were in bed." Shizuma explained as Miki's face went to surprise.

"So is that why she hates you?" Miki questioned.

Nagisa spoke up this time. "She doesn't hate her. She just thinks that Shizuma is the devil for taking me from her, or something like that. I actually don't know, I guess."

Shizuma just smiled at Miki. "Nagisa, is right. I don't think she hates me, but I wouldn't put it past her to try and kill me in my sleep after this whole wedding announcement."

"Well, the wedding announcement was kind of sudden." Tamao commented as the food arrived to the table.

The waitress couldn't help but ask. "Oh, a wedding how fun. Who is getting married if you don't mind me asking?

The drinks had taken effect on Nagisa and she was feeling very relaxed as she put an arm around Shizuma and kissed on the lips before turning to the waitress. "I am marrying this beautiful girl this weekend." She said as the waitress paused for a moment surprised before putting on another smile and finishing handing out the food.

"Well, congratulations to you two and I will be back to check on you in a little bit." The waitress said before leaving the table.

"Perhaps she has had one too many. I'm usually the one making the waitresses uncomfortable." Shizuma said still a bit shocked that Nagisa was so forward with the waitress.

"Is that she took your job or is Shizuma worried about being taken advantage of in her own house?" Miki asked with a grin on her face as Shizuma looked at her accepting the challenge that Miki was unaware she had given.

"Waitress! I would like three drinks." Shizuma said as the waitress walked by.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"I think Nagisa has had enough Shizuma." Tamao said a little worried.

Shizuma just looked at Miki squinting. "They are not for Nagisa, Tamao. They are for me, I will drink until I can't tell who takes advantage of who."

"How did you graduate from Miator?" Miyuki asked as Tamao and Miki laughed, Nagisa was to busy eating her food to care.

Shizuma took a big gulp of one of the drinks the waiter had brought her as she looked at Miyuki. "Would you believe me if I told you they wanted to get rid of me after I met Nagisa?"

"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me. There were a lot of noise complaints from my room after you two became a couple." Tamao said shaking her head as they all continued their meals.

The waiter had come and gone and Shizuma and Nagisa were both a bit out of it when the time finally came to pay. "Wow, you're an expensive wife." Shizuma said looking at the bill.

"Well then I guess I will have to find a way to repay you." Nagisa said playfully as she put her hand on Shizuma's thigh.

"Nagisa, we are in public!" Tamao said noticing where Nagisa's hand was.

"Like that's stopped them before." Miki said rolling her eyes as she stood from the table turning to the rest of the girls, grabbing her keys out of her pocket. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go." Nagisa said still looking at Shizuma with a grin. Shizuma took notice as she turned and gave Nagisa a kiss.

Miki just stood watching Nagisa and Shizuma worried. "Alright, they have had drinks and are starting to act funny. I think it's time we get them out of the public eye."

"Come on you two, let's go." Tamao said as Nagisa and Shizuma stood from their chairs and started following the three through the mall to the car. Nagisa and Shizuma had been following the whole time and everything was fine until they got to the parking ramp.

"Nagisa!" Shizuma gasped as Miyuki, Tamao, and Miki turned around to see the two girls in a passionate kiss, their hands wandering over each others clothed bodies.

"Restrain them, quick before they do something our eyes will regret!" Miki exclaimed as all three girls ran over and separated Nagisa and Shizuma. "Why don't you two walk with us, I would hate to have to follow a clothing trail to you."

Tamao and Miyuki both just nodded in agreement as they approached the car, the two girls crawled in the back seat and Miyuki and Tamao did paper rock scissors to see who would sit in between them to keep the peace on the ride home.

* * *

**Later at home...**

"Out you two! Go to bed!" Miki exclaimed opening the car door as Shizuma and Nagisa stepped out lipped lock as they made there way towards the door.

Tamao and Miyuki stood aside as Shizuma and Nagisa made there way in the door, there hands all over each other. "That way." Tamao said as the girls went up the stairs and started slowly making their way down the hall bumping into things, completely lost in each other.

Shizuma was grinning as Nagisa pulled up on her shirt and threw it to the floor, pushing her to the bed before taking off her own shirt and crawling over top of Shizuma placing kisses from her stomach all the way up to her neck.

Shizuma had her arms around Nagisa's head as she placed kisses just above her chest causing Shizuma to gasp a little at the sudden sensation rushing through her body. "Nagisa..." She mumbled before Nagisa placed a finger on her mouth effectively silencing her as she rose, straddling Shizuma, removing her own bra and throwing it on the floor.

Shizuma just stared in awe for a moment at Nagisa's beauty before sitting up and placing kisses on Nagisa's bare chest, her own bra being removed in the process before feeling Nagisa wrap her arms around Shizuma pulling her closer. "Sh—Shizuma..." Nagisa moaned softly as she put her head back taking in a deep breath as Shizuma's lips continued to make her body shiver in ecstasy.

The night went on as clothes found there way to the floor as the two lovers finished what they had started earlier...

* * *

**Other parts of the house...**

"Well, that finishes that up." Miki said climbing the stairs as she made her way down the hallway, shivering a little at the sight of Shizuma's bedroom door. "If only Nagisa's mother knew what they were doing right now." She said to herself as she pushed open the door to her room and blinked a few times noticing the shirt at her feet when she entered.

Miki looked up at her bed to find non other than Shizuma and Nagisa's heads sticking out from under blanket. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Miki shouted as Nagisa and Shizuma both sat up in her bed looking over at her.

"Miki it's really late what are you doing in here?" Shizuma asked still not realizing that during there love making entrance they had gone to the wrong room.

"Is no place sacred to you two?" Miki exclaimed as she fell to her knees defeated. "The one place I considered a safe haven, desecrated..."

"Go to bed." Shizuma said laying back down with Nagisa who was already trying to fall back asleep.

"Desecrated, all because they had a few drinks and didn't notice what room they went to. I wonder if this is what Mrs. Aoi felt like when she caught them?" Miki mumbled to herself before standing up and leaving the room to use one of the many guest rooms. "I guess I will just use you tonight" She said looking at the guest bed in front of her. "I can only imagine what horrible things my own bed has been put through since we arrived. I wouldn't want to sleep in it even if they left, not tonight."

Miki sighed as she laid her head back on the pillow thinking about her own bed. "Desecrated..."

* * *

**A/N: **So that was chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it. Shizuma is insatiable is all I can say. I actually did leave two things out of this chapter that will be in for later chapters just because I think they will better later. This chapter in specific I did have an idea as to what was going to happen but still the conversations they have are still just made up on the spot, though knowing where some of them are supposed to lead helps with them. (The phone call was originally supposed to be in a different location, with the same thing happening. I chose for that to happen there because at the mall near my house in real life there are a bunch of empty halls like that) I was originally planning for Nagisa to butt dial as I've often heard it called. Which is basically somehow getting the phone to dial someone while in your pocket.

I decided against it and just did what has happened to me in the past by missing the end button because of talking to a friend. Blah That is all I got for this if you want to know more specifics send me a PM. It's 8:09 AM right now and it's past my bedtime. I will talk to you all later tonight, I will also be working on chapter 8 which will be including Mrs. Aoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Alright here is chapter 8. It's basically just one big long scene getting things somewhat setup for chapter 9.

* * *

"Let's go!" Mrs. Aoi said to Mr. Aoi as he put their stuff in the trunk of the car. "With every moment we are here, Shizuma is doing something to Nagisa, I can just feel it."

Mr. Aoi came around and sat down in the passenger seat, Mrs. Aoi had insisted that she drive. "Well they are getting married, isn't only natural that Shizuma and Nagisa do that stuff every once in awhile?" He asked.

Mrs. Aoi had started the car and they were on there way down the road to go to Shizuma's house as the conversation continued. "Yes, it's natural, every once in awhile. That woman seems to think that doing it every waking second is normal."

Mr. Aoi just sighed realizing this was going to be a long car ride as he said what was on his mind. "It's not entirely Shizuma's fault, Nagisa wouldn't do it if she didn't want to."

Mrs. Aoi slammed on the breaks and looked at Mr. Aoi with a stone cold glare. "Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" Mr. Aoi just shook his head no as Mrs. Aoi continued. "Then what was that part about our pretty little innocent Nagisa wanting Shizuma to do that stuff to her?"

Mr. Aoi just took a deep breath and looked at his wife with a smile knowing that his argument would mean nothing. "Well, I didn't say Nagisa wanted Shizuma to do that stuff to her, I just..." Mr. Aoi could feel Mrs. Aoi's soul penetrating eyes as he changed his answer. "You're right, Shizuma must be tainting our daughter."

Mrs. Aoi smiled before turning her eyes back to the road. "Good, I'm glad we view her the same way."

* * *

**Back at the the Hanazono household...**

"Oh, my head hurts." Nagisa mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly while placing a hand on her head. Shizuma was still wrapped around her body tightly from the night before which just made her smile a bit at the memory. "Shizuma." Nagisa said giving her a kiss on the head as Shizuma slowly opened her eyes.

"I like this." Shizuma mumbled, her head nestled into Nagisa's chest. Shizuma yawned before pulling her face up to meet Nagisa's for a morning kiss. "Why don't we go take a shower?" She asked, Nagisa just smiled to answer her question as she let go of Nagisa and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes before looking around the room confused. "Why are we in Miki's room?"

Nagisa sat up and looked around realizing that this room was definitely not Shizuma's as tiny flashbacks of last night played through her head. "Is that why she came to the door last night...? She is going to kill us." Nagisa said as they quickly got up and put there clothes on.

"Let's just go take our shower and then we can deal with her later, I'm sure she is still asleep she was up much later than us." Shizuma said as the two girls walked back to shizuma's room quickly but quietly.

* * *

**Miki's morning thus far...**

Miki's eyes shot open as she looked around the room the blinking a few times before the remembrance of what happened started coming back to her. "Shizuma and that little red head die today." She told herself as she stood from the bed and got ready for the day ahead of her.

She knew it was going to be a long day. She had to find Shizuma and Nagisa, get a new bed, and she shivered at the last thought, that scream over the phone still in her head, she had to meet Nagisa's mother today.

* * *

**Tamao and Miyuki...**

Tamao and Miyuki had been sharing a guest room with two beds, they were usually early risers a quality their best friends seemed to lack. This morning was a little different though, they had woken up a bit later today, they were pretty tired from being on their feet for most of the previous day and they had been woken up a few hours after they went to sleep.

"So what do you think that scream was about last night?" Tamao asked fixing her hair as Miyuki made her bed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it was about, but I have a feeling a drunk red head and her bride to be are no doubt behind it." Miyuki said laughing a little as she pulled on the corner of the blanket to try and get the wrinkles out.

Tamao checked herself a few more times in the mirror before turning to Miyuki. "How do I look?"

"Great, as always." Miyuki said with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat though, I have a feeling today is going to be interesting."

"Yea, you're right it may be the only peaceful meal we have today." Tamao replied in agreement before walking over and opening the door for Miyuki. "Let's go."

* * *

**Shizuma and Nagisa...**

About an hour had passed before Shizuma and Nagisa came out of bathroom wrapped in towels. The girls got dressed before both laying down on the side of Shizuma's bed together.

"That shower took longer than I thought it would." Nagisa finally said breaking the silence in the room with a smile on her face.

Shizuma grinned thinking about what had just happened in the shower. "Well, this is your fault, you know I can't resist seeing you like that." She said playfully as Nagisa grabbed her hand.

"Well then you're also at fault, because you know I can't say no to you." Nagisa replied shyly as Shizuma sat up in bed and looked into Nagisa's eyes smiling widely, running her fingers through Nagisa's hair as the two remained silent for a minute or two.

"I really do love you." Shizuma said softly as Nagisa rose and gazed into her eyes a moment more before placing a soft kiss on Shizuma's lips.

"I love you too." Nagisa replied smiling at Shizuma, interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's times like this I miss being at home without interruptions." Shizuma groaned before getting up from the bed and making her way over to the door, opening it. "Miyuki, Tamao, I wasn't expecting to see you two." She said thinking about Miki, it was odd that she hadn't been around yet but Shizuma was alright with that.

Tamao looked back and saw Nagisa looking over from the bed. "Are we interrupting something?" Tamao asked as Shizuma opened the door more, inviting them into the room.

"No, we just got out of the shower and were talking." Shizuma said as Nagisa sat up on the bed noticing Tamao and Miyuki entering.

"Hey, how was your night?" Nagisa asked with a smile as Tamao grinned.

"Well, judging from the screams we heard in the hall probably not nearly as good as yours." Tamao replied before Miyuki cut in.

"Yes, speaking of that, why did Miki scream in the middle of the night? We can only assume it was because of something you two did."

Shizuma and Nagisa both blushed a little thinking about what had happened last night. "Well, let's just say we didn't exactly make it back to my room last night." Shizuma said causing Nagisa to blush even more deeply.

"Well, I'm sure she will be delighted to see you two then." Miyuki said with a smile. "Tamao and I are going to get some breakfast why don't you two come with?"

"Sounds good." Nagisa said jumping from the bed and taking Shizuma's hand as they followed Tamao and Miyuki down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"You two!" Miki said loudly pointing a finger at Nagisa and Shizuma as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"H—Hi, Miki I hope you slept well." Shizuma said before closing her eyes and putting her head down realizing what she had just said. Nagisa's eyes just went wide as she put on an awkward smile.

Miki stood frozen, shocked that Shizuma would say that after what had happened. "Oh, I slept great, in fact why don't we talk about it." She replied somewhat sarcastically.

"I don't exactly know what there is to talk about." Shizuma said keeping her eyes off of Miki who looked like she was about to go on a rampage.

"Well, I don't know how about we start with you two sleeping together in my bed." Miki replied loudly but firmly. Tamao and Miyuki just remained silent starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when something caught there eye out the window.

"Uhm, I don't mean to inter.." Tamao started to say but instantly went silent from the death glare Miki gave her.

"Well, to be fair we did have drinks and we just kind of got lost." Nagisa said surprising everyone, she usually just kept silent while they were being yelled at.

Miki took a second to register what Nagisa just said as she spoke, the door opening behind her. "Oh, that makes me feel better not only did you use my bed to satisfy your sexual desires, you were drunk while doing it." Miki said before turning around and seeing two people standing before her. "Can I help you?" Miki said before realizing the death stare this woman before her was giving Shizuma.

"Shizuma, I want Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi stated coldly as Miki stepped aside.

Miki looked back at Shizuma and Nagisa who were both staring terrified at Mrs. Aoi. "After what they did to my poor bed you can have them!"

Mrs. Aoi looked over at Miki with a frightening smile. "Which one was drunk?"

Miki swallowed unsure if giving this information would be lethal, even though this woman before her was smiling she had the look of a killer in her eyes. "The red head." She stated as those eyes turned towards Shizuma.

"This is the second time you have gotten my daughter drunk and brought her to bed, Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi stated coldly glaring at Shizuma.

"Mom, actually...I kind of brought her to bed, I think." Nagisa said as Mrs. Aoi turned her attention to Nagisa.

"I will talk to you later about letting this woman have her way with you in the middle of a mall while on the phone yesterday." Mrs. Aoi said as Shizuma and Nagisa blushed with a look of surprise on their faces. "Oh, you look surprised? Perhaps next time you will let my daughter turn the phone off before taking advantage of her." She said glaring at Shizuma. Nagisa was about to say something but figured it might not be the best time.

Miki just looked at them. "You mean to tell us that long phone call was just an excuse for you two to have some along time at the mall?" Miki exclaimed joining Mrs. Aoi with her death glare. "You make us wait, then you violate my bed..." Miki trailed off as Mrs. Aoi picked up.

"You decide to get married so quickly while in bed with my daughter and then have your way with her in a mall." Mrs. Aoi continued as Nagisa and Shizuma slowly retreated up the stairs away from Miki and Mrs. Aoi's advance.

"Oh, Shizuma our guests have arrived. I was going to tell you they were almost here but you were both in the shower when I went to your room." Mr. Hanazono said causing Shizuma and Nagisa to start retreating a little faster knowing Mrs. Aoi wouldn't take kindly to that news, once around the corner out of site they ran to Shizuma's room and closed the door behind them.

Miki went to follow but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't...we will see them soon, they have to eat sometime." Mrs. Aoi said before turning to Mr. Hanazono with a smile like nothing had just happened. "It's nice to meet you I'm Nagisa's mother."

Mr. Hanazono paused for a second trying to figure out what was going on before smiling and shaking Mrs. and Mr. Aoi's hands. "It's nice to finally Nagisa's parents. She is such a sweet girl, I'm certain that Shizuma and Nagisa will be happy."

Mrs. Aoi smiled looking at Mr. Hanazono. "Yes, I'm sure they will be happy...until dinner time tonight." She said a little threateningly as Mr. Hanazono raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mrs. Aoi let go of his hand and bowed her head a little before turning to Tamao. "Tamao, it's good to see you I hope you are keeping out of trouble, unlike two other girls I know." Mrs. Aoi said giving Tamao a hug, they had met when Nagisa moved into the apartment and her parents visited to see the place.

"Well, I don't think any trouble I do cause would compare to those two." Tamao said with a smile.

Mrs. Aoi was smiling as she pulled away from Tamao and noticed Miyuki standing next to her. "Oh and is this your...?"

Tamao blushed a little before speaking. "Sorry, this is my room mate Miyuki, she also happens to be Shizuma's best friend."

Mrs. Aoi smiled as she shook Miyuki's hand. "I can only imagine what your life is like carrying around that title."

"Well, ever since she met your daughter she has been a bit more difficult to deal with, she always puts Nagisa first." Miyuki said smiling at Mrs. Aoi.

"I can't argue that, she begged on her hands and knees in front of me for Nagisa... They really are happy together, I am glad they found on another." Mrs. Aoi said before Miki spoke up.

"I agree, but they still slept in my bed." She said still feeling a little resentment.

"Well that explains the call about someone ordering a new bed." Mr. Hanazono said as Mrs. Aoi turned to him a little confused.

"You seem awfully calm knowing your daughter did something like that in someone else's bed." Mrs. Aoi commented trying to get an understanding of what Mr. Hanazono was like.

"Well, from what I've heard Nagisa was drunk and Shizuma was lost in the moment, I'm sure they would have gone to Shizuma's bed if they were paying attention." Mr. Hanazono said as Mrs. Aoi's stare went cold. Mr. Hanazono being the business man he was had been unfazed by this look and instead turned to Miki. "Miki why don't you show our guests to their rooms. I have to make an important phone call."

Miki bowed her head as she grabbed the luggage that Mrs. Aoi had dropped in the doorway. "Right this way." She said smiling as she led them up the stairs. "I didn't mean to be offensive towards your daughter, I was just a little upset. She really is a sweet girl and I couldn't be happier for her or Shizuma, they really do make a great couple." Miki said making sure she didn't start off on bad terms with Mrs. Aoi.

Mrs. Aoi sighed nodding. "Yes, I know but until she says I do, she is still my little girl. Besides, they really are going to get in trouble one of these days."

Mr. Aoi smiled putting an arm around his wife as they walked. "I'm sure they will be fine, they haven't been caught yet and though Shizuma may make some hasty decisions she doesn't seem stupid."

"You're right about that." Miki said as she pushed open a door for Nagisa's parents. "She may seem like she makes bad decisions but in reality she takes after her father. When she knows what she wants she will do whatever it takes to get it, even if all odds are against her. You're daughter is the only thing I've ever seen Shizuma like this with, she is usually less talkative and a bit colder. When she is around Nagisa though she is a totally different person, it's refreshing seeing that spark of life in her.

Mrs. Aoi turned and smiled at Miki. "Nagisa has changed also for the better, I can see the look in her eyes when she looks at Shizuma. She really is head over heels for that girl and even though I put on this act, I am very happy for the both of them." She said before putting her hand out. "What was your name I don't think we were introduced."

"Miki is my name, I have been Shizuma's personal maid since she was just a kid, she is more like a daughter to me than anything though."

"Well, Miki it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Aoi smiled before turning towards her bag to start unpacking.

"It's nice to meet you both also, I will come find you when dinner is ready, please feel free to explore the house. I would stay away from the double doors at the end of the hall though, because there is a fifty percent chance of seeing Shizuma or Nagisa not fully clothed past that point." Miki said with a smile as Mrs. Aoi sighed folding a shirt.

"Thanks for the warning."

* * *

**Mr. Hanazono...**

"Yes, that is right. Shizuma is getting married this weekend." Mr. Hanazono said while on the phone.

After a short pause he spoke again. "I just figured you should know at least. I must be going though I have things to attend to." He said firmly before turning the phone off and setting down end table with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright that chapter 8. In my honest opinion probably one of the more boring ones and the one I feel least confident with at this point. The point of this chapter was to set things up for the rest of the story basically, I will let you decide what happens at this point. I already know believe it or not. That is actually somewhat surprising for me considering I've just been making it all up as I go. CHapter 9 may be a day or two out because I will be busy for the next 2 days and won't have much time to write.

The next story has been chosen! Idea number 3 is what I will be working. I will post on my profile a bit more about it because I am doing things a bit different from this story. The scenes, the mood, the chapters, updates. A bunch of stuff really that will hopefully give me more time to make sure I myself am satisfied with the chapters I'm putting out and make them overall better. I feel as though these last couple chapters have been lacking personally. I am trying to fix this and chapter 8 was kind of my way to start fixing what was wrong in my eyes. (I think the story kind of started getting way off track, even though I think it's more just a fun day to day story leading to something.)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay on this one I was busy the past 2 days!

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa had stayed in Shizuma's room figuring out how they were going to deal with Mrs. Aoi and Miki when they eventually went downstairs for dinner. They had both talked about apologizing to Miki and Mrs. Aoi they were sure this time that they had gone too far.

Nagisa sighed as she laid with Shizuma in their bed. "I can't tell this time if mom is just being normal or if she is really upset."

"I'm not sure either, I know Miki is upset, though." Shizuma said with her head laying against the top of Nagisa's.

"Yea, I know she is and the fact that no one has come to get us is a little surprising... They must really be mad this time." Nagisa concluded as Shizuma turned and kissed the top of her head sensing the worry in her voice.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, we just have to apologize and I just have to try and keep out of your pants." Shizuma said somewhat seriously at first before smiling.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma a little playfully. "If I recall right I was the one who went after you the other night." She said with a grin before giving Shizuma a quick kiss.

"Well, then I guess we will both have to try hard." Shizuma replied giving Nagisa another kiss.

"Who said I wanted to you keep out in the first place?" Nagisa asked now hovering over Shizuma.

Shizuma smiled as she placed her arms around Nagisa and pulled her in for a more passion filled kiss, interrupted by the growling of Nagisa's stomach. Shizuma's face went blank for a second as she looked down at Nagisa's stomach and then back up to her before laughing a little. "Why don't we continue this later? I think someone is hungry."

* * *

**Downstairs...**

Shizuma and Nagisa had gone downstairs and were preparing to apologize but were interrupted by Mrs. Aoi walking back from the restroom. "Oh, good just the two I wanted to see, why don't you come in and take a seat we have been waiting for you. I do hope for Shizuma's sake that you two were only talking in your room." Mrs. Aoi said guiding the girls into the dining room where everyone was already seated.

Miki and the two other guests at the table turned their attention to Shizuma and Nagisa who were being seated by Mrs. Aoi. "Oh, just the two I wanted to see! I'm glad you found your own bedroom this time." Miki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What were you two doing in there anyways?" Tamao asked with a grin causing Nagisa to blush a little, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Aoi as she took her own seat across from Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Nothing that you and Miyuki wouldn't do." Shizuma replied as Tamao's mouth opened speechless. Shizuma smiled at Tamao's reaction and especially at Miyuki who fought hard not to blush.

"Tell me Shizuma, what would Tamao and Miyuki do if alone?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Shizuma turned to her a little surprised by the question.

Shizuma glanced over at Tamao and Miyuki who had turned their attention to Shizuma as she scratched the back of her head. "Uh...Well, sex...?" Shizuma stuttered as the table went silent for a moment.

Nagisa cleared her throat breaking the silence at the table as she stood from her seat, face as red as her hair. "If you will excuse me I have to..."

"Sit." Mrs. Aoi said interrupting Nagisa as she quickly complied and took her seat again. "Nagisa, what were you and Shizuma doing in her room?"

Nagisa froze still blushing as she thought about the conversation she and Shizuma had before being interrupted by her stomach growling. "We just talked, I swear."

Miki rolled her eyes at Nagisa. "Hmm, I wonder what just talked is codename for?" She asked as Nagisa's face turned even more red. "Aha! I knew it, you did do something." Miki said noticing Nagisa's reaction.

Mrs. Aoi just stared coldly at her daughter for a moment. "Nagisa, what did you 'talk' about exactly?" She asked curiously yet somewhat threateningly.

"My pants." Nagisa blurted as Shizuma put her head down hiding the blush that was now on her face, Shizuma knew that Nagisa had a hard time hiding things from her parents especially when they were going after her like this.

"Let me guess, you talked about if they looked better on you or on the floor." Miki commented as Tamao and Miyuki tried hard to muffle their laughter.

"No that wasn't it." Shizuma said looking up at Miki trying her hardest not to let her eyes wander to Mrs. Aoi.

"I can believe that, I think everyone at this table knows you prefer them on the floor. At least that is where they were when you slept together...in my bed!" Miki said getting louder and louder towards the end.

"What else could you two possibly talk about that involve my daughter's pants I wonder?" Mrs. Aoi asked now staring at Shizuma.

"I'd rather not say, with you present." Shizuma replied feeling small again under the intense glare of Mrs. Aoi. Nagisa just covered her eyes with her hand shaking her head a little wanting this dinner to be over with.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Miki exclaimed excitedly.

"You really do like getting into trouble don't you?" Miyuki added catching a quick glance from Shizuma. "I guess nothing has changed since high school."

Tamao laughed before joining in. "Nope, doesn't seem like it. You two were always getting caught doing something with each other." She said as Mrs. Aoi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shizuma and Nagisa had both looked up at Mrs. Aoi as Tamao spoke, they both knew she had no knowledge of anything they did at Miator. Shizuma stood from the table and grabbed Nagisa's arm. "It's time for Nagisa's bath." Shizuma said saying the only thing that came to her screaming mind.

"My daughter is quite capable of bathing herself and besides she can wait to take a bath, Tamao was just about to tell us a story about your high school days, doesn't that sound nice to relive old memories." Mrs. Aoi said as Shizuma and Nagisa both stopped knowing their lives might be in danger if they went any farther, then again they might be in danger depending on the story.

"I suppose ONE story can't hurt." Shizuma said glaring at Tamao as she and Nagisa took their seats again.

Tamao grinned widely at Shizuma before turning her attention to Mrs. Aoi. "This happened a few weeks after these two ruined the etoile elections, it's a rather short story though."

"Ruined the etoile elections?" Mrs. Aoi asked curiously interrupting Tamao.

"Oh, Nagisa was in the election with me and Shizuma came in confessed her love and they both ran away right in the middle of it, didn't show up till the next day." Tamao said looking at Shizuma and Nagisa who both looked like they were ready for death to take them. "Anyways I recall one day that Nagisa had not shown up at class, Shizuma probably convinced her to skip again I'm guessing." Tamao said with a slight pause as Shizuma cleared her throat trying to tell Tamao that this wasn't a good start to a story.

Mrs. Aoi never took her glare off Shizuma and Nagisa who were both doing there best to avoid eye contact with her.

Miki noticing Shizuma and Nagisa's reactions could help but turn to Tamao with a smile on her face. "Please go on, this story is great so far!" She exclaimed knowing that Shizuma and Nagisa both were cursing her in their minds.

Tamao smiled back at Miki before glancing over at Shizuma and Nagisa reveling in their discomfort. "Well I'm not sure exactly what happened but about halfway through class a sister walked in with Nagisa who was wearing our schools gym uniform which was shorts and a black t-shirt with your last name across the back of it, only the shirt she was wearing had Shizuma's last name on it and not hers."

* * *

**Nagisa and Shizuma's flashback.**

Nagisa and Shizuma both blushed a little reliving that moment. That day had been like any other except that Shizuma and Nagisa had both decided it would more fun to spend the day together than at class. They didn't skip often enough to get in big trouble, but regardless they usually always got in trouble. Today though they decided that instead of retreating to one of their rooms like always they would go somewhere else in hopes of avoiding being caught.

While everyone was on there way to class Shizuma and Nagisa had gone into the locker room for gym instead. They hadn't expected a teacher to be leaving the locker room when they entered though, they eventually told her that they were just going to do a morning run before class started. They had decided to change into their gym clothes in fear that the teacher might come back and wonder why they weren't changing before going into the gym.

Shizuma had been full of desire this morning as she watched Nagisa change wanting to touch her so badly. She could hardly wait any longer watching Nagisa pull down her shirt over her head, Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's hand and started dragging her towards the gyms equipment room. Shizuma had just had a big test and they had not seen each other too much that week, which drove Shizuma crazy and she had every intention of relieving herself of this built up frustration.

Unfortunately for them that teacher knew better than to trust Shizuma and had hinted to one of the sisters that they were in the gym doing laps just in case her suspicion was correct, which it was. The sister had checked both classrooms for the girls once the bell rang and when they were both absent she made her way towards the gym with a deep breath, these two girls might drive her to insanity one day. The sister arrived a couple minutes later and had looked around the locker room before making her way into the gymnasium. She had not seen any sign of them and decided to go back and check their rooms which were both empty. She must have missed something she thought going back into the gymnasium. It was then that Shizuma's name muffled by the equipment room doors was screamed in pleasure.

The sister immediately went for the doors and tried to open them realizing they were locked. The sound of the door knob being pulled on had given Shizuma and Nagisa enough time to scramble to put there clothes back on, unfortunately for them they did not pay attention to the shirts. When the doors opened Shizuma was putting basketballs back on the rack and Nagisa was inspecting a tennis rackets quality. They both made it look like they were surprised to see the sister but she had noticed the last names on the shirts right away and just sighed.

The sister wasn't falling for their excuse that they were cleaning up the equipment locker, she knew what they were doing but without proper evidence she couldn't say anything. She decided that going to class in the uniforms they were wearing was good enough, their relationship was quite publicly known after a certain incident and the shirts would make them feel stupid enough once they realized there mistake.

* * *

**Back to the dinner table in the present...**

"When Nagisa sat down at her desk I asked what she was doing and all she said was morning exercises with Shizuma." Tamao said looking at Mrs. Aoi. "I asked her why she was wearing Shizuma's shirt if they were just exercising and her eyes just went wide as she grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it around just enough to see Shizuma's name. Needless to say her face was red the whole day especially when girls at lunch started referring to her as Mrs. Hanazono, which I guess they wouldn't be laughing now with the wedding in a few days."

Mrs. Aoi looked at Miki and sighed. "How have you dealt with this girl all your life? It seems she is always getting into trouble."

Miki glanced over at Mrs. Aoi knowing she wouldn't like this, but it was the truth for the most part. "Well, she wasn't so bad until she and your daughter got together, during the last half of her senior year we got to know the sisters at Miator pretty well through phone calls. I'm surprised you didn't get any about Nagisa... I know you don't want to believe it but that little red head isn't as innocent as she seems, especially when it comes to the one she will soon be calling a wife." Miki said receiving a kill me now look from Nagisa.

"I'm starting to realize this, Shizuma has tainted my daughter." Mrs. Aoi sighed looking over at Shizuma and Nagisa who were blushing a bit thinking about a time when Nagisa had told Shizuma she was tainting her. "I don't even want to know." Mrs. Aoi said almost defeated.

Tamao, Miyuki, and Miki laughed a little before Tamao spoke again. "I have other stories for you also Mrs. Aoi, I can tell you how they became girlfriends, the whole school knows. Oh, and do you remember that time when everyone thought our room was haunted by a moaning spirit Nagisa?"

Nagisa's face was beet red as she glared at Tamao. "Yes, I do but if I recall I had nothing to do with that one, I believe it was another couple at this table."

Tamao went silent thinking back hard at where the rumor had began. Shizuma gave a knowing grin to Miyuki. "Trying to remember if it was you and Miyuki who started that one Tamao?"

Tamao instantly realized her hesitation was telling the others at the table tons about Miyuki and her. "W—what? No way we never did that I just remember stubbing my toe on my bed once and moaning in pain, so it could have been that."

"Deny it all you want Tamao, I know you and Miyuki are up to something behind closed doors." Shizuma said causing a reaction from Miyuki as she turned her head towards Shizuma almost shocked.

"Shizuma, we do not have a reason to moan behind closed doors unlike you and Nagisa. I would like it if you stop insisting on such things." Miyuki said firmly.

Shizuma put her hands up in surrender before turning back to Nagisa. "Alright, you caught me. It's true though the only thing that made me moan in high school was Nagi..." Shizuma's face went blank as she choked on her words remembering Mrs. Aoi was sitting right across from her. The only thing Shizuma could think when she turned to Mrs. Aoi was that she was glad looks could not kill.

"Why don't we end this dinner on a good note?" Miki asked noticing the uneasiness that was quickly falling over the table. "What are we all going to do tonight?" She asked looking over at Tamao and Miyuki who just shrugged. She had figured Mrs. Aoi wouldn't answer and as for Shizuma and Nagisa, well, the finger Shizuma was pointing at Nagisa was all she needed to know. "Why doesn't that surprise me...?" Miki sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so it was pretty much one big scene which I am starting to like those a bit. This scene could have been done a ton of different ways and Mrs. Aoi is in a tough spot for me right now, which you will understand soon enough, I hope. If not then I need to work on my story telling abilities haha. Anyways that is all I got I will begin work on chapter 10 soon I'm going to go pick up some dinner and think about what is going to be in chapter 10. At this moment I think the story is going to be 12 chapters with the 13th being a little fun one. Actually I'm pretty sure that is how it will be!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here is chapter 10. I don't even know why I put an authors note up here because I like to talk about what I wrote and putting here would just be spoiling... Anyways bigger A/N at bottom like usual :D

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa had gone to their room after dinner, of course after explaining to Mrs. Aoi that the point Shizuma gave to Nagisa meant nothing. Though Shizuma had originally used the bath as an excuse to get out of the dinner they both agreed that is sounded like a good idea to start the night they both were looking forward to.

"Think your mom would be mad knowing what we've been up to?" Shizuma asked with a grin before giving Nagisa another kiss.

Nagisa smiled as Shizuma pulled away from her. "I think she is starting to get used to it." Nagisa said as Shizuma returned to her sitting position in the tub with Nagisa. "She still treats me like a baby, I just hope when we are married she gives me some breathing room."

"I'm sure she will and if she doesn't I will just run away with you and not tell her where we are going." Shizuma joked even though in her mind it didn't sound like a bad idea. "I wouldn't worry though, after everything that has happened I'm sure she is realizing that her daughter isn't so innocent anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nagisa said a little defensively, yet playfully.

"Well, I don't know perhaps the Nagisa that brought me to Miki's room the other day could answer that." Shizuma replied with a grin as Nagisa stood from the tub and grabbed a towel. "Did I say something wrong?" Shizuma asked a little worried at Nagisa's sudden action.

Nagisa turned to Shizuma with a mischievous grin. "Nope, in fact that Nagisa wants to play a little game." She said grabbing Shizuma's undergarments. "I am going to take these with me and if you find me, I'll give them back." Nagisa said as she made her way out of the room wrapped in only a towel.

Shizuma was speechless as Nagisa left the bathroom, she had never expected her to do something like this in a million years. She shook her head after a moment of shock realizing that if Nagisa got caught they would both probably be having a funeral instead of a wedding. Shizuma stood from the tub and quickly threw on her clothes as she left the bathroom noticing the bedroom was empty. "She is trying to get us both killed!"

Whatever amount of worry Shizuma had in her quickly vanished as she stepped foot outside her door with a grin, she loved when Nagisa played these little games with her. She slowly made her way down the dark hall opening the first door she came across to see if Nagisa was hiding in the room. Most of the rooms in the hallway she was in were guest rooms, which for the most part were always empty.

The more and more Shizuma looked the more and more excited she became to find the little red head she loved so dearly. She had a few tricks up her sleeve though, mainly the fact that she knew Nagisa so well, Shizuma knew that Nagisa couldn't sit still long while playing a game like this. She couldn't help but wonder though if Nagisa would be waiting in plain sight for her or if she would actually have to look more in depth for her.

Shizuma had been searching rooms for about twenty minutes and the burning desire within her was only getting worse as she thought about the things she would do when she found Nagisa. She had gotten lost in her thoughts awhile back and lost track of what doors she had and hadn't checked as she heard a noise from a room nearby. Shizuma smiled as she slowly walked to the door and quickly swung it open, her eyes immediately going wide.

"Sh—Shizuma!" Miyuki screamed scrambling to grab the blanket to cover her and Tamao's bare bodies, both their faces were bright red as Shizuma grinned widely after a moment.

"I knew you two were together!" Shizuma said proudly like she had just discovered a hidden treasure.

"Yes, you were right. Now what do you want?" Miyuki asked coldly still a bit flustered that Shizuma had seen her and Tamao doing unspeakable things.

"If you must know a certain red head ran off with my underwear wrapped in nothing but a towel, I am trying to find her, she needs to be punished for what she has done." Shizuma explained as she thought about all the rooms she checked. Tamao and Miyuki forgot their current situation momentarily as they looked at Shizuma a bit disturbed and surprised at the crazy games her and Nagisa played.

Miyuki shook the thought out of her head realizing that Shizuma was still in the doorway. "Shizuma, will you please shut the door and next time knock!" She exclaimed.

"Lock it next time." Shizuma said playfully as she locked the door from the inside before shutting it. Shizuma still had a big smile on her face as she shut the door, just barley catching the sight of a certain red head peaking out of a room. "Gotcha." Shizuma said under her breath as she approached the room where Nagisa waited for her.

* * *

**The next day...**

"I'll see you in a few hours." Nagisa said to Shizuma before giving her a quick goodbye kiss followed by a smile. The girls were getting wedding dresses today and Mrs. Aoi had decided that they were not to see each others dress until the wedding day.

Nagisa was going with her mother and Tamao while Shizuma was being accompanied by Miyuki and Miki. They had both agreed that Nagisa would try and find a red wedding dress and Shizuma would wear a white one, though if Nagisa needed to she could get white. They knew that they didn't have much time until the wedding and unfortunately didn't have time to be picky, which Mrs. Aoi still thought was ridiculous.

"Excited?" Tamao asked from the backseat of the car that Mrs. Aoi was driving.

Nagisa turned in her seat to get a better look at Tamao revealing the big smile on her face. "Of course, I just hope I find a dress that Shizuma will like." Nagisa replied.

"I'm sure whatever you pick she will love." Tamao reassured her as Mrs. Aoi glanced over to Nagisa without turning her head. Mrs. Aoi knew the day was getting closer and though she had still thought Nagisa and Shizuma were a bit careless she was very excited and happy for them.

Nagisa's could only smile until she looked at her mom. "Sorry, I know I should be more worried about looking good than impressing her." Nagisa sighed not noticing the smile that her mother had given her just a moment ago. She still thought that her mom was still not very accepting of Shizuma, every time Shizuma's name was mentioned Mrs. Aoi seemed to cringe almost and it had not gone unnoticed by Nagisa.

The car went silent for a moment Mrs. Aoi for the first time in a very long time was speechless, her daughter's words hurt on what was supposed to be a happy day. She could only wonder if she had really given the impression of hating Shizuma. "Nagisa..."

"There is is!" Tamao said cutting off Mrs. Aoi, she hadn't heard her start talking because she was only mumbling.

Mrs. Aoi decided to keep quiet watching her daughter's facial expression, she was excited, nervous, and anxious all at once and they were only getting the dress. She could only imagine what Nagisa would be like when she walked down the aisle. "Let's go see what they have." Mrs. Aoi said with a smile as the girls got out of the car and made their way to the door. She still wanted to tell Nagisa what was on her mind earlier but decided that it could wait, Nagisa was excited and so was she.

"Wow look at all the dresses." Tamao said as her and Nagisa looked around in awe.

"Hi can I help you find something today?" A lady asked approaching the three.

Nagisa turned her attention to the lady with a smile. "Yes, I am getting married and need a dress by today!" She said excitement evident in her voice.

"Well then let's not waste and time and jump right into it." The lady responded motioning the three to follow as they went over towards a dressing room. "Alright so first off, it would be helpful to know if this is a traditional wedding or if you plan on having a different style wedding. If it is a styled wedding we can pick a dress based on what the males will be wearing, we can find a dress that would look good with what he is wearing."

"Well actually...she is going to be wearing a white dress." Nagisa said somewhat proudly, she used to be embarrassed telling people that she was dating another girl, but now she was just to excited to care. She was about to marry the woman of her dreams and nothing was going to dampen her spirits, even if she thought her mom still had a lingering doubt about them.

The lady stood speechless for a moment. "I'm sorry and I mean no offense by this but did you just say you were marrying a girl?" She said a little cautiously.

Nagisa just chuckled a little bit. "Don't worry about it I've had much worse reactions, but yes I am marrying my girlfriend."

The clerk smiled unsure of what to say, this was the first time she had ever been in a situation like this and just decided to move on with the knowledge she now had. "You said she is wearing a white dress?"

"Yes, we both decided that she would wear white and I was to wear red if we could find one. We are looking for a column style wedding dress." Nagisa said as the lady started taking measurements before disappearing into the store.

"She seems nice, I'm glad that she didn't react like some of the other people we've met when we told them about your relationship." Tamao commented taking a seat next to Mrs. Aoi.

"I know, she did seem a little unsure though when I confirmed that I was marrying a girl." Nagisa said with a smile before it quickly disappeared looking at her mother almost ashamed. She had never really been around her mom without Shizuma since Mrs. Aoi found out and she thought her mom really did get upset when they were mentioned together. She had received her blessing the day Shizuma proposed but her mom could put on an act if need be and with the somewhat hostile attitude she had towards Shizuma, it made her wonder. She just decided to ignore it and try hard not to mention Shizuma too much around her mom even though she knew it was unavoidable.

Tamao had noticed her facial expression change and being unsure of the situation herself decided to say something to get Nagisa's mind off it. "Yea, but that is just fine she can think what she wants, you are here to get a dress."

Nagisa looked back at Tamao smiling as the lady approached holding two red dresses. "Oh, those are nice am I going to be trying these on in here?" Nagisa questioned looking at the fitting room behind her.

"Yep, take this one first and try it on." The lady said handing Nagisa the first dress which was a plain red color aside from the few flowers towards the bottom stitched in gold.

Nagisa went into the fitting room and after a few minutes came back out wearing the dress which caused Mrs. Aoi and Tamao both to smile.

"It looks great, Nagisa." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa smiled acknowledging her mother.

Nagisa turned to look into the mirror at the dress, she turned back and forth a few times wondering what Shizuma would think. She already knew that answer though, Nagisa could wear a sackcloth and Shizuma would tell her she was beautiful. She came out of her thoughts about a minute later when she noticed her mom telling something to Tamao and the lady as they both nodded and walked away.

Mrs. Aoi had noticed Nagisa's reactions and she could tell that even though Nagisa was happy she was almost hurt when she looked at her. She took a deep breath approaching Nagisa who just turned to meet her mother unsure of what to expect. "Nagisa, you really do look beautiful." Mrs. Aoi said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Nagisa said with an obvious weak smile.

"Nagisa, we need to talk. You keep trying to hide your happiness and excitement around me and it hurts." Mrs. Aoi said a little sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just know that you don't really like Shizuma and I don't want to upset you by mentioning her." Nagisa said putting her head down with a sigh.

Mrs. Aoi knew that was the case but still looked at Nagisa shaking her head a little bit. "Nagisa we are shopping for your wedding dress so you can marry Shizuma, I don't think we are going to get through this day without mentioning her."

Nagisa never lifted her head, she just spoke weakly, that ashamed feeling making it's way back into her. "I know I can't avoid it completely but if I try then you won't get mad."

"Nagisa, I'm not mad, mentioning Shizuma's name does not make me mad."

Nagisa took a deep breath looking up at her mother with a serious look, she was unsure how she would react to this but it had to be said. "You can quit lying mom, you are always cold and you get so angry when she is mentioned. I know you don't like her but that isn't going to change my decision, I love her."

Mrs. Aoi was speechless for a moment trying to swallow the hurt she felt from her daughters words. She had always told others what she really thought about Nagisa and Shizuma's relationship but when it came down to it she had never really told them personally. She had accepted Shizuma as her girlfriend and even gave them her blessing for marriage but with the way she was acting lately anyone would think it was just an act. "Nagisa, I'm sorry..." Mrs. Aoi sighed pausing for a moment. "I know you think I hate her but the truth is, I wouldn't want you to marry anyone else. I do think that what you two do is a little reckless at times, but in the end you are perfect for each other and I couldn't be any happier for the either of you." She continued smiling fighting back the tear that was trying to form in her eye.

Nagisa couldn't hold back a smile at her mothers heartfelt apology as she gave her a hug. "Do you really mean it mom?" Nagisa asked wanting more confirmation even though she knew the words just said were true.

"Yes, I mean it. Shizuma is going to officially be family this weekend and I couldn't be any happier to have her. I want you two to be together, I mean it. I still won't change when hearing about your somehow commonly known adventures though, you could get in serious trouble." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa laughed mostly out of pure happiness and somewhat because of the adventures they had that were always found out.

"Thank you, mom." Nagisa said squeezing her mom tight one last time before letting her out of the hug. "You are going to have to tell this to Shizuma eventually though, it would really mean a lot to me."

"One step at a time." Mrs. Aoi said with a grin as she pulled away from Nagisa and motioned for Tamao and the lady to come back.

* * *

**Shizuma's day...**

"Miki you drive like an old lady!" Shizuma impatiently said.

"Well take it up with whoever decided the speed limit." Miki replied glancing over at Shizuma briefly. "I don't see why you are in such a big hurry anyways, it's not the like the dresses are going to sell out."

Shizuma looked at Miki with a blank expression. "Yes, I know that I am just excited, if you must know." She admitted with a blush looking out the window.

Both Miyuki and Miki smiled at her reaction before Miyuki spoke up. "That is nothing to be embarrassed about you're getting married, it should be exciting."

"I know I just never imagined it to be this exciting to buy a dress." Shizuma said turning her attention to Miyuki who was in the back seat.

"I'm sure it's because you are buying it with Nagisa in mind." Miyuki replied smiling.

"I agree, that little red head sure is something else to make you excited over dress shopping of all things." Miki teased pulling into the parking lot of the store they were visiting.

Shizuma sighed not having a single argument against Miki for once. "She sure is something else... I love her though and soon she will be mine forever."

"Like she wasn't already." Miyuki added as they got out of the car. Shizuma just smiled at Miyuki's comment as they entered the store. She knew Miyuki was right but hearing the words made her heart swell with joy.

"Welcome! I take it you're here to find a wedding dress for one of you." A lady said approaching the girls with a smile.

"Yes, I am taking this little red head and making her my wife this weekend." Shizuma said proudly holding out a picture of Nagisa that she always carried.

"Oh...alright, well what did you have in mind then...?" The lady asked a little surprised and confused at Shizuma's proud attitude.

"She is going to wear a red dress and I want a white one. We are doing column style dresses though." Shizuma said as the lady took her measurements.

"Alright I will be right back if you just want to take a seat I will bring out some selections that meet your requests." The lady said walking away as Shizuma turned to Miki and Miyuki.

"She seems a little odd." Shizuma commented looking over at the lady who was out of hearing distance.

"Well I'm sure it's probably the first time she has ever dealt with a crazed lesbian practically forcing a picture of her soon to wife in her face." Miki said gaining a slight laugh from Miyuki.

"Hey no laughing from you, I saw plenty enough things last night to confirm your sexual preference." Shizuma said looking at Miyuki as she just straightened her back with a blush apparent on her face.

Miki looked over at Miyuki a little surprised. "You and that little blue haired girl huh?" She teased a little.

"Oh yea they were doing things I've only done with Nagisa...well a lot, but that's besides the point." Shizuma said glancing over at the lady who was still doing whatever is what she was doing.

"Wait Shizuma how did you find out about it?" Miki asked feeling as though she was missing a big part of the story.

"She barged into our room late last night without knocking." Miyuki said knowing that it was useless trying to hide it anymore.

"What were you going to their room for late at night anyways?" Miki asked as Shizuma blushed a little bit, Miyuki on the other hand just grinned.

"If I recall right a certain red head stole her underwear and was running around the house with them wrapped in nothing but a towel." Miyuki said as Shizuma tried her best to make it look like she was inspecting something and not paying attention to the conversation.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Miki asked as the lady returned with a dress. "Oh look who is here to rescue Shizuma from this situation."

Shizuma turned to Miki blushing furiously even though a mischievous grin was plastered on her face. "It wasn't my idea! We were taking a bath and she just took my underwear after wrapping herself in a towel. I had to find her if her mom found her first she would have killed me." Shizuma explained before turning back to the wide eyed lady holding the dresses out to her. "That little red head becomes possessed when my pants are on the floor." Shizuma said calmly as the lady practically threw the dresses at her and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Even though you blush from embarrassment you still find it in you to make another person that is trying to help you uncomfortable." Miki stated as Shizuma turned to her with a smile.

"I wasn't lying, it is all the truth... Especially the part about my pants being on the floor, she gets this look in her eyes and..."

"Alright that is enough information, I have seen the aftermath of what happens I think I can piece together the rest." Miki said pushing Shizuma into the changing room before turning to Miyuki. "She is acting so strange today."

"Well she has always loved embarrassing the waiters at restaurants, especially when Nagisa is with her. I think she is just excited though and it's causing her to be extra obnoxious." Miyuki explained.

"Well it isn't helping, I think she scared the employee's away." Miki said noticing the one employee avoiding eye contact with them.

A minute or so later the door to the fitting room opened and Shizuma stepped out showing the dress to Miki and Miyuki who both just smiled.

"It looks really good, Shizuma. I think Nagisa would love it." Miyuki said circling around Shizuma to get a full view of the plain white strapless wedding dress that had a little embroidered design on the front of it.

"I agree, Shizuma. It looks really good and it's not even a question if Nagisa would love it. If she would love it more on you or on the floor is debatable, but I think we can all agree on the answer." Miki said smiling.

"Well let me try on the other one quick but I do like this one so far." Shizuma said going back into the fitting room after looking in the mirror for a minute.

* * *

**Hanazono household...**

"Sir, you have a phone call." A maid said holding the phone to Mr. Hanazono.

"Oh, thank you." Mr. Hanazono replied grabbing the phone and putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in town and planned on stopping by tomorrow if that is alright."

Mr. Hanazono sighed for a moment knowing he couldn't say no. "I don't see that being a problem, did you plan on staying the night?"

"I haven't decided yet, I brought Ryo though he wanted to meet and congratulate Shizuma and take a little vacation, we will be there around noon though tomorrow, I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Hanazono said with a heavy sigh as he hung up the phone and put it on the table near him.

"Trouble?" Mr. Aoi asked from the chair located on the other side of the table.

"More than you can imagine..."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so this chapter is about 1500 words longer than what I usually do. I did not want to make this two chapters because it would just be two short ones and this chapter was really about what happened with Nagisa and Mrs. Aoi along with Miyuki and Tamao. I didn't go over the store scenes the best mainly because I'll admit it I'm a guy I'm not married and I don't have the first clue as to what they do in those stores, I was looking up wedding dress styles on google to figure out what they should have haha. I will also admit that I prefer the column style dresses over the gigantic frilly ones which is why they are wearing them! :)

I know some are probably confused as to why I had the scene between Nagisa and Mrs. Aoi like that. It's basically explained that Nagisa never really has been alone with her and it is easy enough for her to believe that she does hate her with how she acts.

Hmm the only other thing I have here is for a guest who reviews a lot :) I hope you noticed that I had Shizuma tell them to lock the door. I put that in there with you in mind haha. Hmm only other thing I can say is that 2 bigger chapters left followed by a little fun one to cap off the story! I want to thank everyone again for PM's, reviews, taking time to read this and yep idk what else. I am excited to begin work on the next story I plan on doing which is starting immediately after this one. (Info in my profile.) That being said I am also excited to do chapter 11 because ... :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here is chapter 11! I have a lot of mixed feelings on this chapter and will go over them down below. That being said this is the longest chapter I've posted thus far!

****I feel like I should mention this as a by the way type of thing. There is a swear word or two in this chapter and the word lesbian is used pretty heavily compared to other chapters. I have really tried to limit my use of them in the entire story but I felt them fitting for this particular chapter I hope I do not offend people!

* * *

"So I take you found a dress?" Mr. Hanazono asked Shizuma as they took a seat outside on the back porch, he had asked to talk to her her and Miki privately.

"Yes, I found one, I just hope Nagisa will like it." Shizuma said stuck on that little worry she had.

"Shizuma I told you, she will love it. I don't understand why you are so worried." Miki commented also taking a seat.

"Miki, is right I'm sure whatever you choose she will love, you could show up in jeans and a regular t-shirt and I'm sure she would still be happy." Mr. Hanazono commented, he may not have been around much but he was pretty good at reading people from his work, though you wouldn't need to be to tell Nagisa's love for Shizuma.

"Yea, I know I am worrying to much but it's just exciting..." Shizuma said with a slight pause as Mr. Hanazono and Miki smiled at her. "So what did you want to talk to us about anyways?"

The smile faded from Mr. Hanazono's face as he took a deep breath. "Right, I know you probably don't want to hear this Shizuma, but your mother is coming here tomorrow to see you."

There was a long silence as Shizuma retreated to her thoughts looking out into the backyard almost upset. "What does she want?" She finally asked coldly.

Mr. Hanazono knew that this was not going to be easy, after all Shizuma's mother left them for someone else when Shizuma was very little and honestly Shizuma had wanted nothing to do with that woman. She had never been there and if Shizuma could she would erase her out of her life forever and give Miki the title of mom which she had been referred to as for so long. Miki did not mind though after all she was considered family at the Hanazono household and just like family she had always been there and would still continue this role.

"She wants to introduce you to Ryo and congratulate you on getting married." Mr. Hanazono stated calmly.

"Ryo is her new husbands kid, he has no relation to me why would I want to meet him?" Shizuma asked coldly.

Mr. Hanazono sighed knowing that Shizuma was not going to change her attitude, something she undoubtedly picked up from him. "Well I think it's more that he wants to meet you."

"What about her? She wants to congratulate me? A phone call would have been enough to do that." Shizuma said completely ignoring Ryo, she had no interest in meeting this person and it showed.

"Well, you are getting married and perhaps she thought this would be the best time to come visit?" Miki asked knowing it was a weak argument. The truth is all three were surprised by this and were a little on edge.

"She had plenty of opportunities to visit! She was supposed to be my mother and she barley even called. That woman could drop off the edge of the earth tomorrow and I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over it. That being said I will always consider you my mom Miki, you were always there and always have been. Who took care of me when I was little and who brought me wedding dress shopping today?" Shizuma said her voice getting a louder as the anger flared within her.

The two went silent at Shizuma's outburst, they knew this was a very delicate situation. Every time her mother was mentioned she got upset, she wanted so badly to forget her and just have Miki.

Shizuma looked at her father and Miki who were both equally uneasy about the whole situation. "I know you two feel the same way about this as I do. That being said when she gets here tomorrow she better not expect me to welcome her with open arms. She will be lucky to have me yell at her let alone welcome her." Shizuma said firmly before turning towards the door to the house. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to try and calm down with my fiance, the last thing I want is to have a terrible day before my wedding."

Mr. Hanazono sighed as Shizuma entered the house. "I should have never bothered to tell her mother..."

"That could have made things worse, you know that woman, even if she isn't around ever she feels like she has to be a part of Shizuma's life even if it is only over the phone with you." Miki said knowing that over the years Mr. Hanazono had still talked to his ex-wife and she had asked about Shizuma but never really showed too much interest. Mr. Hanazono had always been angry after talking with her, it bothered him greatly that she made it so obvious she didn't care much for Shizuma.

"She can feel whatever she wants, Shizuma is right. She had plenty of opportunities to be here and she never was, Shizuma has the right to hate her and I don't blame her." Mr. Hanazono said before taking a deep breath to calm down as his mind went over what Shizuma had just told them. "You know Miki I don't know how I would have managed without you. I'm sure you know this, but Shizuma wishes nothing more than for you to be her actual mother. You have always been there and I always hope you will be, you are after all a part of this family."

Miki smiled brightly looking at Mr. Hanazono. "Thank you, I know she wishes that and the truth of the matter is I will always consider her a daughter, I wouldn't leave you two even if I wanted to. You are my family now and the things I do around here any mother can say she does around her own home."

Mr. Hanazono smiled thinking back to when he hired Miki and introduced her to Shizuma. She had instantly taken a liking to the little girl and from their she had just kind of become part of their lives. "Miki, thank you. Tomorrow won't be easy though, I'll be surprised if Shizuma even recognizes her mother it's been so long. I know for a fact though she will be hostile towards her... Another thing is that her mother doesn't know she is a lesbian..."

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Shizuma what is wrong?" Nagisa asked noticing that Shizuma had been thinking about something since she walked into the room.

Shizuma had just got done changing into a nightgown and crawled into bed next to Nagisa before sighing. "My mother is visiting tomorrow."

Nagisa knew that Shizuma did not like her mother and from what she knew, Shizuma hadn't seen her in a very long time. "I'm sure everything will be fine, I will be right here with you if you need to get away." Nagisa said trying to reassure Shizuma.

Shizuma found it hard to stay angry when Nagisa was around especially trying to comfort her, she could be in the worst mood ever and Nagisa would only have to say the smallest thing to cheer her up. "I know you will, thank you." Shizuma said giving her a quick kiss. "I love you Nagisa."

"I love you too Shizuma." Nagisa replied with a smile as Shizuma turned out the light and the two girls cuddled close trying to get some sleep for the day ahead of them.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Shizuma and Nagisa had woken up like normal with their usual morning kiss and decided to go down and get something to eat with Tamao and Miyuki. Shizuma had been trying hard not to show her growing anxiety even though she glanced at the clock frequently.

"Shizuma, are you alright? You have been kind of quiet and you keep looking at the clock." Miyuki said noticing Shizuma's odd behavior.

"Her mother is visiting today." Nagisa stated.

Miyuki had known about Shizuma's past and knew it was better to leave it at that. "I see, I have an idea of how you feel but you shouldn't let it bother you Shizuma, you are marrying that pretty little red head sitting next to you tomorrow." Miyuki said trying to change the subject, she had told Tamao a little about Shizuma's mother when she met Miki, so Tamao knew better than to say anything.

Shizuma couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Nagisa. "You're right, I shouldn't let something like this get me down, especially since I will be starting a new life with you tomorrow."

Tamao smiled as Nagisa and Shizuma shared a kiss. "To think that when you do that tomorrow Nagisa will be made a Hanazono."

"You know there are like a hundred rooms in this house why do you two insist on doing this where people often go?" Miki asked walking into the dining room where the girls were enjoying breakfast. "Nagisa, your mother wanted to talk to you when you have a minute."

"Oh, alright I guess I better go see what she wants." Nagisa said standing from her chair glancing at the clock which read 11:30 AM. "I'll be back as quick as I can alright?"

Shizuma just smiled and nodded allowing Nagisa to leave before turning to Miki. "Do you know what Mrs. Aoi wanted?"

"Nope she just said she wanted to talk to Nagisa, I'm sure it's about tomorrow though, she probably just wants one last conversation with Nagisa as an Aoi." Miki replied with a smile before leaving the room.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be helped I just hope it doesn't take too long my mother is supposed to be here at noon." Shizuma said trying to reassure herself glancing at the clock before taking another bite of her food which she had barley touched. Her appetite wasn't very big today because of the mixed feelings she had about seeing her mother. "I think I am going to go to my room and try an relax a little, please tell Nagisa where I am if you see her."

"Sure, no problem." Tamao said as Shizuma got up and left the room. "I've never seen her like this before Miyuki, is she going to be alright?"

"I wouldn't worry about her as much as her mother." Miyuki replied looking over at Tamao.

* * *

**Nagisa conversation...**

"Hey you wanted to talk to me?" Nagisa asked entering her mother's room.

Mrs. Aoi looked over at Nagisa as she finished folding the shirt she had in her hands. "Yes, come in. I just wanted to talk to you a little bit before you become a Hanazono." She said with a smile.

Nagisa couldn't hide her slightly embarrassed smile as she gave her mom a hug. "You make it sound like I'm dying, mom." Nagisa joked.

"Oh, nonsense!" Mrs. Aoi replied pulling away from her and taking a seat on the edge of her bed motioning Nagisa to follow. "So are you ready for your big day tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Nagisa said as Mrs. Aoi grabbed her hand. "How about Shizuma how is she doing?"

"Well, she has been better. Her mother is visiting today and that has her worried, they don't get along very well." Nagisa explained as Mrs. Aoi squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Shizuma is a tough girl I'm sure she can handle her and if she can't she always has you." Mrs. Aoi reassured Nagisa.

"I know and I told her that but she is still worried and I don't want it to ruin tomorrow."

"I don't think a hurricane hitting tomorrow would ruin tomorrow, Shizuma would drag you out right in the middle of it I'm sure." Mrs. Aoi joked as a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Miki opened the door with a little bit of a worried look on her face. "I don't mean to disturb, but Shizuma's mother is here."

Nagisa looked up at Miki with a nod. "Thank you Miki." She said standing from the bed.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

Nagisa had started walking down the stairs when she noticed Tamao and Miyuki talking to a boy. She wasn't sure who exactly he was but she figured he came with Shizuma's mother and she should greet him properly, she didn't want Shizuma's mother to hate her.

"Welcome, I am Nagisa." She said with a slight bow towards Ryo, he was the son of Mr. Yoshida the person Shizuma's mother married after leaving.

Ryo just stood silent for a moment before smiling brightly. "Thank you, Nagisa. I am Ryo, it's very nice to meet you." He said somewhat smoothly which did not go unnoticed by Miyuki.

"Where is Shizuma?" Nagisa asked as Ryo put up a hand motioning her to follow.

"She went with my mother to talk about the wedding tomorrow, I will keep you company until she is back if that is alright." Ryo said with a smile leaving Miyuki and Tamao behind.

"I feel a storm coming." Miyuki said coldly as she watched Ryo walk away talking to Nagisa.

Tamao could only nod as the two disappeared out the back door onto the porch. "You think Nagisa realizes what he is up to?"

"No, I don't think she does. She has always had Shizuma and let's face it Shizuma is a bit more direct in her flirts." Miyuki said looking over into the room where Shizuma and her mother were talking. "Let's just keep an eye on this situation for now. I'm still a bit surprised that he is hitting on her though knowing that she is marrying Shizuma tomorrow."

* * *

**Shizuma's conversation in the other room...**

"I still can't believe my daughter is getting married." Mrs. Yoshida said, Shizuma's mother had her last name changed when she married Mr. Yoshida years ago after leaving Shizuma and her father.

Shizuma was already having a hard time controlling the anger within her, Nagisa had to go talk and Shizuma's mother had shown up about twenty minutes early, she was not happy. "I'm not your daughter, I would prefer if you just called me Shizuma." She said very coldly.

Mrs. Yoshida remained silent for a moment in shock before speaking. "Excuse me? You do remember who gave birth to you don't you?" She asked somewhat angrily.

"Yes and if I could have it changed Miki would take that place, she is a better mother than you will ever be." Shizuma replied not giving up on this. She hadn't seen her mother in years and she was less than pleased to be sitting in the same room as her now. The cold Shizuma that she had been before meeting Nagisa still lurked within her and her mother seemed to be good at bringing it to the surface.

There was a long pause as Mrs. Yoshida looked away from Shizuma trying to figure out what to say as she saw Ryo walk by one of the windows with a red haired girl she had not seen before. "It seems Ryo has taking a liking in one of your maids." She said trying to change the subject as Shizuma looked over but saw nothing, they had already passed. "That boy is always chasing around any cute girls he can get his hands on." She said with a sigh as Shizuma remained silent. "Listen, Shizuma I know I haven't been there for you but I'm not here to talk about that today, I am here to congratulate you on the wedding."

Shizuma decided she would just try and get through this day as peacefully as possible she didn't want to argue and have the day before her wedding ruined, besides her father said nothing of her staying the night and attending the wedding. "You're right. That can wait for another time, let me introduce you to my friends." She said with a sigh before standing up and walking into the entryway where Tamao and Miyuki were still talking. "Mrs. Yoshida, this is Miyuki and Tamao, I attended high school with them." Shizuma said with a still somewhat displeased look on her face.

Miyuki instantly noticed it and figured Shizuma was trying hard to be nice. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Tamao said after Miyuki.

"Hello, I am Shizuma mother. It's a pleasure to meet her friends." Mrs. Yoshida said causing Shizuma to shake her head a little in annoyance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, I'm sure it's exciting knowing Shizuma is getting married." Tamao commented as Shizuma looked up at a clock in the entry way remembering that Nagisa had gone to talk with her mom.

"Hey have you seen..." Shizuma began but had her answer right away when Miyuki pointed towards the back door. "Thank you." Shizuma said turning to her mother. "These are the only friends staying here so the only other person to introduce is my fiance."

Mrs. Yoshida smiled giving Shizuma a slight nod. "Lead the way."

Miyuki and Tamao kept quiet as they followed Shizuma and Mrs. Yoshida out the back door. They knew they couldn't stop Shizuma and they also wanted Shizuma to know first hand that Ryo was trying to cozy up to Nagisa. They had no idea that Mrs. Yoshida and Ryo didn't know who Shizuma was marrying and figured instead of accusing him of such things they would let him get caught.

Shizuma and the other three girls made their way onto the porch. "Oh look Ryo and your maid are hitting it off quite well." Mrs. Yoshida said as they all looked over to see Ryo corner Nagisa and placing his hand on her hips leaning in for what appeared to be a kiss. Nagisa tried her hardest to avoid the unexpected act by leaning back and turning her head to the side scared.

Whatever ounce of control Shizuma still had was completely lost at this sight. Without even hesitating Shizuma ran over and grabbed the back of Ryo's shirt pulling him away from Nagisa and slapping him as hard she could. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuma shouted standing between him and Nagisa.

"Shizuma!" Mrs. Yoshida exclaimed as she came over and stood by Ryo. "You could have just asked him to leave your maid alone you didn't have to hit him."

Tamao and Miyuki were joined by Mrs. Aoi as they all stood watching as Shizuma's anger got worse and worse. "M—maid?" Shizuma shouted glaring at her mother. "This girl is my future wife not a maid!"

Mrs. Yoshida and Ryo both looked stunned as they remained speechless.

"You have some nerve you know that! First you come into my house and try and tell me you are still my mother, while doing that your stupid son decides to go after my bride! Give me one good reason why you should be here." Shizuma said noticing her dad walking out onto the porch.

"I didn't know I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be marrying a girl." Ryo said still holding his cheek that Shizuma had slapped.

Shizuma looked at him confused. "What do you mean you didn't know?" She asked as her father stepped in hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Shizuma I'm sorry, I never mentioned you were marrying Nagisa. I just told her you were getting married." Mr. Hanazono explained seeking forgiveness from Shizuma.

"Y—Your're a lesbian?" Mrs. Yoshida asked in disbelief. "My daughter is a lesbian...?"

Shizuma was going to say something to her father until she heard her mother speak. "No, your daughter doesn't exist. His daughter is a lesbian." She said firmly pointing at Mr. Hanazono before taking Nagisa's hand and heading for the door. "If you will excuse me now I am going to take my future wife away from that thing you call a son."

Miyuki and Tamao let Shizuma and Nagisa pass knowing they needed a little time alone as Mrs. Yoshida watched them walk away. "You mean to say that my daughter is marrying that little red headed girl? What did you do to her?" She asked coldly looking at Mr. Hanazono.

"That is enough! I made the mistake of telling you about the wedding...I will not let you ruin Shizuma's big day now because you of all people don't like her life choices." Mr. Hanazono said raising his voice.

Mrs. Aoi took a step forward figuring she could deal with this lady that obviously had upset so many people already. "If you don't mind I would like to talk with you, I think it would do you some good to cool down and think things through a little."

Mrs. Yoshida took her eyes off Mr. Hanazono and nodded at Mrs. Aoi before following her into the house with Ryo.

* * *

**Mrs. Aoi...**

"Thank you for getting us out of there." Mrs. Yoshida said looking at Mrs. Aoi. "I just can't believe my daughter is a lesbian."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will get over it." Mrs. Aoi reassured her as they walked into the house seeing Nagisa and Shizuma sitting on the stairs, Shizuma's head resting on Nagisa's as she tried to comfort Shizuma.

Mrs. Yoshida just turned her head away in disgust. "I can't believe he let her become a lesbian."

Mrs. Aoi put on a smile trying to hide the fact that what Mrs. Yoshida said was almost a person blow. "It's not all bad. Her happiness is the only thing that should matter."

"My only daughter is a lesbian how could it be not be bad?" Mrs. Yoshida replied.

Shizuma noticed Mrs. Aoi talking to Mrs. Yoshida and also noticed the nasty look her mother gave her as she stood up and walked over to her. "Does it bother you that my wife is trying to comfort me? The way you look at us says you are clearly not alright with me marrying her."

"I don't care who you marry I just had much higher expectations for you." Mrs. Yoshida said looking at Shizuma.

Mrs. Aoi was about to say something but Shizuma interfered not even noticing. "Like I care what your expectations are, you haven't been here all my life, you have no right to expect anything from me." Shizuma replied angrily.

Mrs. Yoshida couldn't argue against Shizuma here so she instead turned her attention to Nagisa. "What about you red head? I'm sure your parents are real proud that there daughter is a lesbian." She said quite sarcastically as Mrs. Aoi instantly turned her attention to Mrs. Yoshida.

"You leave her out of this." Shizuma said glaring at her mother and taking a step in front of Nagisa.

"Won't let her speak for herself? I guess her parents didn't take it very well huh?" Mrs. Yoshida said a little victoriously.

"Actually I think her parents took it very well." Mrs. Aoi said taking a step forward.

"Oh now your on their side?" Mrs. Yoshida asked a little offensively.

"Yes, I am on their side actually, because that little red head your talking about happens to be my daughter and I couldn't be any happier that she and Shizuma are getting married." Mrs. Aoi said with anger building inside her.

Mrs. Yoshida turned to Mrs. Aoi with an annoyed look on her face. "Well I'm glad that you accept your daughter as a lesbian but I will not approve of mine being one."

"Have you even been listening to me? I don't care if you approve or disapprove of me, your opinion means nothing to me and I am marrying Nagisa whether you like it or not." Shizuma said her voice getting a little louder as Mrs. Yoshida took a step forward and slapped her.

"I am your mother, you will not speak to me like this!" Mrs. Yoshida said quite loudly before Mrs. Aoi stepped between her and Shizuma.

"It's time for you to leave." Mrs. Aoi said coldly staring in Mrs. Yoshida's eyes.

"Get out of my way this is between me and Shizuma." Mrs. Yoshida said waiting for Mrs. Aoi to move.

"If this was between you and Shizuma you wouldn't have dragged my daughter into it!" Mrs. Aoi exclaimed now glaring at Mrs. Yoshida.

"Well maybe if..."

"Shut up!" Mrs. Aoi shouted taking a step toward Mrs. Yoshida. "I don't care what you have to say anymore, once you laid a finger on Shizuma you lost your welcome."

"She is my daughter and she needed to be put in her place." Mrs. Yoshida said looking at Shizuma before being slapped very hard by a now furious Mrs. Aoi. She was already very upset about the slap but saying something like that was the last straw, she would not let this woman who talk down to Shizuma like this.

"If you ever say anything like that about Shizuma again you will get more than a slap I assure you, she has every right to hate you and so does everyone else here!" Mrs. Aoi exclaimed taking another step towards Mrs. Yoshida as she took a step back. "Shizuma has done nothing to deserve what you put her through and the fact that she is a lesbian and marrying my daughter should not matter! She may be a little careless at times but I could not imagine Nagisa marrying anyone else. Shizuma is my family and if you think I'm going to let you come in here and cause trouble for the two of them before their wedding day you have another thing coming." Mrs. Aoi practically shouted making Mrs. Yoshida back pedal to all the way to the front door. "Now, I don't care who you are I tell you this, lay another finger on Shizuma and I will break them, that is a promise."

Mrs. Yoshida was speechless as she looked back at Nagisa and Shizuma who were just watching stunned along with the rest of the family who had come when they heard Mrs. Aoi shout.

Mrs. Aoi grabbed the door handle and opened it. "Now I suggest you leave before you really get me mad." She said firmly as Mrs. Yoshida and Ryo left the house before she slammed the door behind them and turned to Shizuma with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright Shizuma?"

Shizuma was still speechless and instead did the only thing she could to convey how she felt as she walked forward and gave Mrs. Aoi a big hug before finding the right words even though they were few and simple. "Thank you, for everything."

Mrs. Aoi smiled as she returned the hug to her soon to be daughter-in-law. "Shizuma I meant everything I said. You are my family and I couldn't be happier that you are going to be my daughter's wife. I know I act coldly towards you a lot but you will always be family no matter what happens."

Shizuma smiled brightly as a tear formed in her eye from Mrs. Aoi's heartfelt words. She had been so upset just a few minutes ago but the one person she would have never expected to stood up for her and Nagisa. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her, because like Nagisa she was still unsure of what Mrs. Aoi thought of her exactly.

After a moment the two separated and Shizuma received another hug followed by a kiss from Nagisa as everyone watched smiling, happy that her mother was gone and Shizuma and Nagisa were still happy. "I think I need a bath that guy tried to kiss me." Nagisa said a little playfully pulling away from Shizuma after the brief yet loving kiss.

"I think that sounds like a great way to relieve some built up stress." Shizuma replied with a grin before Mrs. Aoi cleared her throat catching both girls attention. "Err, I mean.."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, just this once though..." Mrs. Aoi said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! I hope you enjoyed it because Shizuma's mother was tough to get in there and introduced the way I wanted her. Of course making this 2-3 chapters would have been the best thing to do but this day would have been really really long then and this story isn't exactly focused on the problem side of things which I consider this chapter to be mainly about.

My main goal with this chapter was getting Mrs. Aoi to finally reveal what she truly thought of Shizuma. I had always planned on Shizuma's mother not being accepting and just generally a very nasty woman. I do kinda feel bad for the kid Ryo but you know what. He tried to kiss Nagisa and no Shizuma has to hit him. I originally wanted Shizuma to kiss Nagisa to show that she was with her but, I couldn't find a decent way to get it in so I settled for the maid thing.

Hmm what else... Chapter 12 is going to take a few days to post I'm starting full time schedule at work tonight so I won't have as much time. Other than that chapter 12 is the last big chapter. Chapter 13 is going to be a small fun one probably just full of Nagisa and Shizuma fluff? (I think that is what people call it.)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Chapter 12! I am pretty happy with this chapter. It's the last big chapter and could just be the last but I want to cover a little bit of the after? Well as usual I will explain more in the A/N down below, enjoy!

* * *

Nagisa's eyes opened slowly with a big yawn as she looked over at the clock, it was still a bit early but she couldn't sleep, she was excited. Today was the day she would finally become a Hanazono and she just wanted to get a start to the day as fast as she could. "Shizuma," Nagisa whispered admiring the sleeping face of her very soon to be wife, today that face seemed even more beautiful if that were possible. Nagisa decided after a moment that it was still early and she could stand to wait a few more minutes before waking her up, instead she just laid her head back down on her pillow and smiled thinking about her future life with the woman in front of her.

The silence was broken only after a few minutes though by the door to the room opening as the room became flooded by a woman's voice, though today it was surprisingly not Miki, it was Mrs. Aoi. "Girls, it's time to get up!" She said walking over to the end of the bed as Nagisa lifted her head from the pillow looking at her mother. "You look quite happy this morning." Mrs. Aoi said with a smile, she knew Nagisa was excited and admittedly she was also.

"Well today is the big day of course I'm excited, but why are you waking us up, doesn't Miki usually do it?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"I requested that she let me wake you two up today. It's the last time I get to wake you up as an Aoi and I wanted to do it." Mrs. Aoi admitted with a smile.

"What is going on?" Shizuma said sleepily as she rose from her sleeping position. Nagisa immediately grabbed the blanket and lifted it with Shizuma to cover her, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Aoi.

"I was just here to wake you up, but I see now that you both need me to leave the room to get out of bed so I will be waiting for you downstairs." Mrs. Aoi said causing Nagisa to blush a bit as she turned and walked out of the room.

Shizuma yawned as the door shut behind Mrs. Aoi. "She said it was alright didn't she?" She asked thinking back to yesterday when they decided to take a bath.

"Well I'm sure she expected something like this to happen when she said just this once." Nagisa said with a smile before looking at Shizuma. "So one final morning kiss as an Aoi?" She asked as Shizuma turned to her, matching her bright smile.

"One last kiss as my girlfriend." Shizuma said excitedly leaning in for a very love filled morning kiss. "I hope you enjoyed that Nagisa Aoi because soon I will be kissing Nagisa Hanazono." She stated quite playfully pulling away from Nagisa.

"I think Nagisa Hanazono will very much enjoy that." Nagisa said grinning. "Let's go get something to eat though, Nagisa Aoi needs something to hold her over until she is officially a Hanazono."

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"There's the lovely couple." Mr. Hanazono said with a smile as Nagisa and Shizuma walked into the dining room hand in hand. Everyone had woken up a bit early and Miki had prepared a big breakfast, the only thing they had been missing were the two brides.

Shizuma and Nagisa could only smile as they made their way over to the two empty seats at the end of the table which Mr. Hanazono was offering to them. Shizuma pulled out Nagisa's chair for her before taking a seat herself, looking up at everyone who just had smiles on their faces, except for Miki she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well aren't you treating your princess nicely this morning." Miki said laughing a bit.

"Not as nicely as I treated her in your room a few days ago." Shizuma replied with a big smile as Miki instantly stopped laughing and went silent, remembering that fateful night.

"Alright now, let's not start a argument, we have a busy day ahead of us." Mrs. Aoi said putting an end to any comments the two may have had for each other.

Miki sighed before smiling at Shizuma. "I'm sorry, I just thought it was cute that you pulled out her chair."

Nagisa had been blushing since Miki's first comment. "It's not the first time she has pulled out a chair for me Miki." She commented a little shyly.

"That's right and it won't be the last either, from today forward she is mine and I intend to take good care of her." Shizuma said smiling keeping a more mischievous thought in her mind.

"Yes, I think we have all seen you take good care of her." Miyuki said knowing there had been a hidden meaning behind her seemingly innocent statement, then again everybody had an idea of what she meant.

"So this breakfast looks amazing!" Nagisa said quite loudly, her face red from embarrassment as she tried to change the subject.

"I hope it is, Miki and I got up early to prepare it." Mrs. Aoi said smiling as Nagisa took her first bite.

"Yes and all of us expect both of you to eat. You may not be nervous now, but soon enough you will be walking down an aisle and an empty stomach is the last thing you will want on your mind." Miki said looking at Shizuma who took a bite of her meal to please Miki.

"She has a point we wouldn't want Nagisa's stomach to do the speaking at the altar." Tamao commented knowing Nagisa's stomach seemed to get quite vocal when she was hungry.

Shizuma couldn't help but laugh at the thought, there had been plenty of times when Nagisa's stomach had made itself known at the worst times. "She is right, eat up Nagisa! I don't need another great moment ruined by that growling." Shizuma said thinking back to the other day when it had interrupted what was starting to be a very passionate experience.

Nagisa blushed slightly in response to Shizuma knowing what she was referring to. "Don't worry about that I think I will be to excited to let it happen." She said looking over to Shizuma with a reassuring smile.

Shizuma could only smile back looking at the girl that she would be spending the rest of her life with, her heart swelling with joy.

"Shizuma!" Miki exclaimed causing everyone to look at her confused. "Sorry, but I've seen what that look those two were sharing leads to and unfortunately, you are going to have to wait until later."

"Sorry Miki, but this time you were wrong. I was simply just adoring Nagisa's beauty." Shizuma explained truthfully though no one believed her, except Nagisa. "Besides, she told me last night that if I wanted more I would have to make her a Hanazono first."

"You just like to push my buttons don't you?" Mrs. Aoi asked looking at Shizuma as Mr. Hanazono and Mr. Aoi entered the room, essentially saving Shizuma a scolding from Mrs. Aoi.

"Well if it isn't the lovely brides, I'm glad to see you two are enjoying breakfast." Mr. Hanazono said smiling at Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Of course! Why don't you join us?" Shizuma asked.

"Well we already ate and just came in to make sure you two were up and eating. I am making sure everything is ready, you two will be walking down the aisle in about 6 hours and I will trust no one to make sure it's perfect even if it is small." Mr. Hanazono explained before turning back towards the door to the dining room. "Speaking of which, I should get back."

Shizuma and Nagisa nodded as their fathers left the room. "6 hours..." Nagisa mumbled still looking over to where their fathers had been standing just a second ago.

"Yep, and we have a lot to do before then so hurry up and eat you two!" Mrs. Aoi said looking at their plates.

* * *

**Nagisa...**

After the long breakfast with everyone they had brought Shizuma and Nagisa out to practice what they would be doing later at the wedding which had taken about an hour and the time had finally come to start getting ready for the actual wedding itself.

Nagisa and Shizuma had both been brought to separate rooms which both had attached bathrooms for the girls to take a shower before they got ready. Nagisa had gotten out of the shower and went into the empty room and decided to take a seat on the bed unsure what she was supposed to be doing.

"Come in." Nagisa said hearing a knock on the door a few minutes later.

Mrs. Aoi and Tamao opened the door with two maids following, the red wedding dress in their possession. "Oh, good you are out of the shower we only have an hour and a half left, we have to get you ready to go." Mrs. Aoi said as the maids laid the dress nicely on the bed.

Nagisa stood up from her bed and went over to where the maids were waiting in front of a mirror and took a seat as they immediately started working on her hair.

"So are you getting excited?" Tamao asked looking at Nagisa in the mirror.

Nagisa couldn't hide the big smile that appeared on her face even if her life depended on it. "Very, but I'm also nervous and anxious and, I don't even know..." She replied taking a breath at the end.

"I'm sure you will be fine." Mrs. Aoi said also looking Nagisa in the mirror as the two worked on her hair which wouldn't take long they didn't plan on doing anything fancy for the wedding.

"Mrs. Aoi is right Nagisa, once you see Shizuma on the altar waiting for you I'm sure you will forget everything except that moment." Tamao said as the two maids checked her hair over one more time before giving a satisfied nod.

"Alright, what do you think?" One of the maids asked Nagisa as she looked in the mirror smiling. They had decided that her hair would be down today instead of put up like she usually had it.

"It looks good." Nagisa said as the maids went over and grabbed her dress.

"Well the only thing your missing now is this." A maid said as Nagisa turned and smiled staring at the dress before her.

Nagisa went over and grabbed the dress as everyone turned away from to let her change in private quickly. "Done." Nagisa said a minute later as the others turned to see Nagisa looking into the mirror. "How does it look?"

Mrs. Aoi smiled as she went over and straightened a part of the dress. "It looks wonderful, I'm sure Shizuma will love it." She said as Tamao nodded in agreement.

"Now, I'm really starting to get nervous..." Nagisa admitted with a deep breath trying to calm herself as Tamao and Mrs. Aoi chuckled.

* * *

**Shizuma...**

"Shizuma what is taking so long?" Miki said knocking on the bathroom door as it opened revealing Shizuma wrapped in a towel.

"I had to make sure I looked perfect for Nagisa." Shizuma replied as Miki squinted at her.

"Thinking of Nagisa in the shower...? Sounds fishy." Miki said causing Shizuma to blush before shutting the door.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miki, today is my wedding I just wanted to look good for my bride!" Shizuma exclaimed from the other side of the door as she got dressed.

Miki turned and looked at Miyuki. "I never thought I would hear the day Shizuma told someone else to get their mind out of the gutter."

Miyuki laughed as Shizuma emerged from the bathroom this time fully clothed. "I was quite surprised also, but in the end I can't tell which one of you is right." Miyuki said catching a slight glare from both Shizuma and Miki.

"I'll remember this when you take Tamao as your wife." Shizuma said coldly as Miyuki blushed looking away. "You get so embarrassed when I mention anything about you two being together, it's so cute."

Miki shook her head looking at Shizuma. "Alright we have just over an hour before you are supposed to making Nagisa yours and whatever you did or didn't do in the bathroom took longer than expected so let's put this little argument on hold for now."

"She is right now take a seat we have to brush that hair you took so long on." Miyuki teased with a smile getting back at Shizuma a little for her previous comment.

Shizuma took a deep breath suppressing the urge to say something as Miki and Miyuki started combing her hair which was decided to be done in the manner it had always been. "I wonder what Nagisa looks like in her dress." Shizuma said speaking what was on her mind.

"You will know soon enough and I'm sure she will look stunning." Miki said with a smile causing Shizuma to smile a bit at the reassurance.

"She always looks stunning I just can't wait to see her wearing whatever dress she chose." Shizuma replied noticing Miyuki raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"She didn't even tell you the color they decided on?" Miyuki asked as Shizuma shook her head slightly, she really had no idea. Nagisa had teased her a little about it last night and eventually used the knowledge to get Shizuma to do things, which Shizuma would have done regardless. In the end though, Nagisa had just told her it was a pretty dress before giving her a kiss.

"Well she said it was pretty." Shizuma said with a grin recalling the events that occurred the night before.

"Well, she is right about that it is very pretty." Miyuki added knowing that Shizuma desperately wanted to know.

"I want to see it..." Shizuma pouted as Miki put the brush down on the dresser in front of them.

"Done! Now let's get you into your dress so that you can go see your pretty little bride." Miki said as she went over and grabbed the dress. "Here put this on, but don't take forever I would hate to have to tell Nagisa that her bride spent to much time in the bathroom thinking about her."

Shizuma grabbed the dress from Miki and shut the door on her before starting to change. A minute or two later Shizuma came out of the bathroom fiddling with her dress making her way over to the mirror as Miki and Miyuki came over to help her straighten everything out. "Well how do I look?" Shizuma asked as Miki stared at her in the mirror.

Miki smiled at Shizuma brightly, even though she was not Shizuma's real mother she couldn't have been any happier for the girl she considered her daughter. "You look great, Shizuma." She said turning her face away from the mirror, a tear forming in her eye.

"Are you alright Miki?" Shizuma asked turning to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine." Miki said with a slight sniffle as she turned to Shizuma with a big smile still plastered to her face. "I'm just so happy for you and you really do look beautiful, my little girl is getting married." She said as Shizuma went over and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Miki... I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in my life and here at my wedding." Shizuma said smiling big as Miki pulled away from her a fresh tear in her eye.

"We don't want any tears on your dress." She said still smiling as she went into the bathroom to regain herself a little.

Shizuma turned to Miyuki once Miki was in the bathroom. "So what do you think?"

Miyuki smiled before giving her a brief hug. "I think Nagisa will love it. You really do look amazing."

* * *

**Shizuma getting ready...**

Shizuma and Nagisa had been brought to the rooms they would be exiting to walk down the aisle together, they had decided that this being a small backyard wedding they would have their parents walk down the aisle first followed by her and Nagisa. Naturally Miki would be walking down the aisle with Mr. Hanazono which had been requested by both Shizuma and her father.

"You look really good Shizuma." Mr. Hanazono said with a smile giving his daughter a hug. "I still can't believe my little girl is getting married."

Shizuma smiled looking up at her father and over to Miki. "Thank you both, for everything. I know introducing Nagisa and announcing our wedding was a little rushed but you both accepted my decision and Nagisa."

"I'm just happy that you are happy, besides Nagisa is a sweet girl she really does love you." Mr. Hanazono said still smiling at his daughter.

"He is right Shizuma, the only thing that matters to us is that you are happy and it's apparent that you two are crazy for each other." Miki said a little jokingly towards the end recalling all the things they had been through in the past week.

Mr. Hanazono looked at his wrist watch before taking a deep breath. "Well, it's time." He said taking Miki's hand in his own. "Go get her, Shizuma." He said before turning with Miki and making their way towards the door.

Shizuma took a deep breath following them to the door where she would wait for her turn to go out and take Nagisa down the aisle. "Here we go." She whispered to herself, her nerves alive and active.

* * *

**Nagisa getting ready...**

"You look amazing Nagisa." Mr. Aoi said standing from his chair to give his daughter a hug as she entered with Mrs. Aoi.

"Thanks dad, I just hope Shizuma likes it." She replied as he pulled away from the hug smiling.

"I'm sure the only thing you have to worry about is making her feint when she sees you." Mrs. Aoi joked causing Nagisa to smile.

"Thank you." Nagisa said looking out the open door at Tamao and Miyuki who had been showing people to their seats. The wedding was not big by any means but they still had invited friends and family and Nagisa could already see what appeared to be Chikaru and Shion along with Tsubomi and Yaya. "This is really happening." She said taking a deep breath feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Nervous?" Mr. Aoi asked as Nagisa looked at him.

"I don't know, I'm excited and nervous and a whole bunch of different things. I guess thinking about being here right now and actually being here right now is a whole lot different. It has always just seemed like a dream that I would wake up from eventually." Nagisa admitted as both of her parents chuckled a little.

"Well, don't worry. Once you are out there the only thing that will matter is making Shizuma yours. I'm sure you won't even think about anything else once you see her." Mrs. Aoi said with a smile. "Now let's get one last Aoi family hug in."

Nagisa couldn't help but smile as she shared a group hug with her parents. "Thank you both for everything, I know telling you about Shizuma was a little shocking but now here we are at our wedding and I couldn't be any happier. I really do love her and I'm glad you gave us your blessing." Nagisa said pulling away from her parents noticing her mom wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Mrs. Aoi regained herself a little before putting on a smile. "We just want you to be happy Nagisa and it's obvious to both of us that Shizuma is the one person in this world that will stop at nothing to make sure you are." She said smiling. "Let's not mention the tear though to her though, I still have my pride."

Mr. Aoi and Nagisa laughed a little as a maid opened the door and stuck her head inside. "It's time to go, Mr and Mrs. Aoi will be walking first followed by the Hanazono's. Once Mr. Hanazono and Miki make it to their chairs you will meet your bride and take her hand." The maid said going over the plan quickly before closing the door.

"This is the big moment, we are so proud of you." Mr. Aoi said with a smile taking Mrs. Aoi's hand.

"Your father is right Nagisa, we couldn't be any happier." Mrs. Aoi said also smiling. "Now go take that woman as your wife." She said turning with her husband to make their way out the door and down the aisle as planned.

Nagisa followed them to wait at the door as she took a deep breath feeling a little weak at the knees from nervousness. "This is it, the next time I enter this house Shizuma will be my wife." She told herself getting goosebumps.

* * *

**Bringing it all together...**

Mr. Hanazono and Miki slowly made their way down the aisle and took their seats as both girls took a deep breath taking their first step only when the music started playing. The sun was out today and there wasn't a cloud in the sky making this already perfect day just that much better.

Shizuma and Nagisa both couldn't the big smiles they had on their faces as they came into each others sight. Everyone in the seats had turned to watch the lovely couple as they approached each other and joined hands.

"You look amazing." Shizuma whispered as she took her lovers hand.

"You do too." Nagisa whispered back excitement evident in both their voices as they started to walk towards the altar where the priest awaited their arrival.

The sound of the music playing drowned out the sound of the camera's clicking and the whispers from all of the guests in their seats. Shizuma and Nagisa both walked hand in hand with radiant smiles on their faces past all of their friends and family, leaving any worry or nervousness behind as they approached the altar which was just an archway covered in beautiful white and red flowers, "Here we go." Shizuma whispered excitedly just loud enough for Nagisa to hear as they took the few final steps forward and turned to face each other.

The priest began his speech as Nagisa and Shizuma gazed into each others eyes excited to start there life together. Miki and Mrs. Aoi both had tissues to wipe the tears from their eyes as Mr. Hanazono and Mr. Aoi watched proudly. Tamao and Miyuki couldn't help but smile as they held each others hand tightly watching their best friends getting ready to speak a few simple words and share a kiss that would bind them together forever.

Shizuma had taken a deep breath as the words started to leave the priests mouth, this was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she had admittedly dreamed about, the moment she couldn't stop thinking about when she had first decided to ask Nagisa to marry her.

"Shizuma Hanazono, do you take Nagisa Aoi as your wife?" He said looking at Shizuma.

"I do." She answered with a big smile squeezing Nagisa's hands tighter.

The priest turned his attention to Nagisa. "Nagisa Aoi, do you take Shizuma Hanazono as your wife?"

"I do." She said matching Shizuma's bright smile.

"Then you may now kiss the.. brides?" The priest said pausing to think a little bit before finishing.

Shizuma's smile turned to a grin as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Nagisa starting what was the longest most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. Nagisa immediately returned Shizuma's embrace as the kiss deepened and the two became temporarily lost in this moment that would mark the beginning of their lives together, the only explanation for it was pure bliss.

After the very long, very passionate kiss the two separated with the biggest smile they could possibly have plastered to their faces. "Ready, Nagisa Hanazono?" Shizuma asked happily.

"Ready, my lovely wife." Nagisa replied as Shizuma picked her up bridal style before proceeding to walk back down the aisle with her lovely wife in her arms.

* * *

**Later that day... **

Nagisa and Shizuma spent the next few hours after the wedding getting pictures taken and talking with friends and family that were there even though the wedding itself was pretty small. They had decided that having a big dinner prepared and eating at the house would be the best route and of course Mr. Hanazono would only hire the finest chefs to make this meal. Everyone had gathered into the dining room and sat down before Nagisa and Shizuma entered hand in hand still smiling brightly. Shizuma lead Nagisa towards the two seats reserved for them at the end of the table, pulling out her chair just like she had earlier this morning.

Shizuma and Nagisa rejoined hands as soon as Shizuma took her seat and smiled lovingly at each other for a moment before turning to Mr. Hanazono who had stood from his seat, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "I just wanted to congratulate my lovely daughter and her lovely wife. I can't tell you how happy I am for the both of you." He said smiling at the two girls before taking his seat.

"Thank you, dad." Shizuma said with a smile as the doors behind them opened and a few chefs pulling carts came out.

The plates had been handed out and everyone was enjoying the meal as normal conversation at the table started. Shizuma and Nagisa had been zoning it out mostly preoccupied with each other as Shizuma lifted her fork for Nagisa. "Thank you." Nagisa said as Shizuma gave her a kiss, realizing everyone had gone quiet and was looking at them which caused Nagisa to blush a little.

"Isn't that cute, Shizuma is already making sure her pretty little wife is getting fed." Miki teased with a big smile.

"Yes I am." Shizuma said proudly looking at Miki who was silenced by her agreement.

"So Nagisa Hanazono how does it feel, to finally be married to the woman you often vocally dreamed about during high school?" Tamao asked causing Nagisa to blush even deeper as she looked at Tamao.

"T—Tamao you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Nagisa exclaimed as everyone laughed except Shizuma who just gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright Nagisa, I dream about you a lot too." Shizuma commented as Mrs. Aoi gave her a slight knowing look.

"You know there is a difference between dreams and fantasies."

Shizuma turned her attention to Mrs. Aoi with a big smile. "Oh, you want to know about my fantasies? Nagisa knows all about them, just ask Miki she almost witnessed one over the past week." She said laughing towards the end as Miki took a deep breath.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear." Mrs. Aoi said looking at Shizuma who was still smiling as she put and arm around Nagisa.

"I will admit that I used to dream about Nagisa, but now after today I won't have to dream anymore because Nagisa is my wife for real now." Shizuma said smiling at Nagisa.

"I love you, Shizuma." Nagisa said leaning in placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Nagisa Hanazono."

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. As far as the ending goes I could have continued it and in my eyes possibly ruined what I wanted to be a sweet ending. There will be a chapter 13 which will basically just be a little Shizuma and Nagisa goodness. The story is officially over! :D :( My mood about it. Anyways chapter 13 will be posted in a day or two. I have already started working a tiny bit on the next story I plan on doing which is a Yumi/Sachiko story, which I will be taking more time on... You know save me the 10 minutes and just go look at my profile it's towards the bottom I explain it better there.

Anyways this chapter was all just fun cute moments n such and I wanted some funny but mostly aww they're in love! moments. If that makes sense. If you could hear how I say it I'm sure you'd get it :D. I will say there is one thing I am adding to chpater 13 which was originally supposed to be in 12. It's nothing major just something I think people will enjoy. Anyways if you want to know progress for the next story please PM me with questions or whatever I like to talk to people! I am sad and happy that I completed this and now I feel a little lost, but I guess I still got chapter 13 to work on. Don't worry for those who have mentioned it, I am not done with Shizuma and Nagisa, who knows I may even be able to do something with this story again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **:( is my current mood, I really enjoyed this story and I hope you did to! I don't know can I be sad it's over? haha. Anyways I gotta look forward I'm beginning work on the next one already for Sachiko and Yumi. Besides I'm not done with Shizuma and Nagisa yet, not by a long shot. The next story I do with them may be a unrelated continuation? So just a part of their near future if that makes sense. I could also just do a new one which I have a few ideas for.

* * *

"Enjoying the view?" Shizuma asked her wife who was standing on the balcony of the room they were staying in, staring up at the stars over the ocean. They had decided to go to someplace tropical for their honeymoon. They spent most of the day on the beach together and checking out the surrounding area before coming back to the room and taking a shower.

Nagisa turned to Shizuma smiling wearing her black nightgown. "Not as much as the view of that ring on your finger." Nagisa replied a little playfully as she went over and gave Shizuma a kiss. "What do you say we look at some of those presents we got?"

Shizuma followed Nagisa lips with hers for a moment before sighing. "You really do love to tease me don't you." Shizuma said as Nagisa went over and grabbed the small bag of gifts they had received. They didn't even ask anyone to get them gifts but some felt it necessary and they couldn't exactly turn them down.

"I would never tease my wife!" Nagisa said a little sarcastically sitting down on the bed next to Shizuma with the bag. "I love her too much to tease her, besides she may have a present of her own coming soon."

Shizuma grinned looking down at the bag in Nagisa's hand. "If that is the case then I think we should get through these presents fast!"

Nagisa just laughed a little sticking her hand into the bag grabbing the first item out. "This is from Miyuki and Tamao." Nagisa said taking the protective paper off it before bursting out into laughter.

"Miyuki will pay for this!" Shizuma said looking at the picture in Nagisa's hand. It was a framed picture of Shizuma on her hands and knees begging Mrs. Aoi to let her be with Nagisa, in the bottom corner it read "The things I had to do for my wife."

"I forgot I sent her that picture!" Nagisa said still laughing as she put in back in the bag.

"Oh, I had forgotten a little red head took that picture. I'm sure she will pay for it later." Shizuma teased with a big smile as Nagisa grabbed the next thing out of the bag.

"This is from Miki." Nagisa said smiling as she looked at the picture of Shizuma carrying her from the altar at the wedding. "We will have to hang this in our room."

Shizuma smiled noticing a piece of paper taped to the back of it. "There is a note on the back." She said as Nagisa turned the picture and took the note off before starting to read it out loud.

"I wasn't sure what to get you two because you already had each other and I knew that would be enough so I looked through my camera and found this picture which I think is beautiful. I am very happy for both of you and hope you visit again soon." Nagisa read aloud before noticing an extra message towards the bottom. "I am guessing you two will read this together so I just want to let Nagisa know that Shizuma thought about you while taking extra long in the shower on your wedding day."

Shizuma instantly blushed as her eyes went a little wide before grabbing the note from Nagisa. "I think we have read enough from Miki." She said crumpling the paper and throwing it off to the side.

Nagisa had a mischievous grin on her face. "So what exactly were you thinking about me while in the shower?"

"That is for me and the shower to know." Shizuma replied playfully as the desire within her stirred a bit staring into the eyes of her wife. She grabbed the bag in Nagisa's hand and dropped it onto the floor before planting her lips on Nagisa's as they fell back onto the bed. The two kissed passionately as their hands started to explore each other, Shizuma pulling on the bottom of Nagisa's night gown.

"Someone is eager." Nagisa panted playfully after breaking the long kiss.

"I could say the same about you." Shizuma replied feeling Nagisa's hands on the back of her bra under her shirt.

"Well of course, I haven't been able to make love to my wife properly yet." Nagisa said placing a kiss on Shizuma's neck feeling another tug on her nightgown.

"Then tonight we will have to fix that." Shizuma said followed by a slight moan from the sensation of Nagisa's lips traveling further down her neck. Nagisa feeling one more tug finally decided to lift her hips a bit for Shizuma to pull the nightgown up enough to expose her bare body. "Oh...? Was someone expecting something tonight?" Shizuma asked playfully as her free hand made it's way up and down her wife's body.

Nagisa took a deep breath as shivers went down her spine from Shizuma's hand making it's way back and forth on her exposed body. "Please, Shizuma..." Nagisa gasped as her mind went foggy, Shizuma's touch had Nagisa's body screaming for her wife's further attention.

Shizuma could only smile seeing her wife close her eyes, trying to take steady breaths. Shizuma's eyes explored her exposed wife's body one last time before she lowered her head and placed soft kiss on her exposed chest. Nagisa sucked in her breath at the touch of Shizuma's lips against her body. "Someone is sensitive tonight." Shizuma said between kisses as Nagisa grabbed the back of her head moaning Shizuma's name. "I guess I will start here then." Shizuma mumbled before becoming completely lost in her desires, fueled by the sounds her wife was making.

* * *

**The next morning, err afternoon...**

Shizuma's eyes opened slowly feeling soft lips pressed against hers. "Good morning, Nagisa..." Shizuma said smiling brightly seeing Nagisa smiling above her.

"Good morning!" Nagisa replied cheerfully, her hand on Shizuma's still bare stomach underneath the blanket. "Want to take a bath?" She asked trying to hide her obvious intentions.

Shizuma rolled her eyes still smiling. "And they say I'm insatiable." She chuckled as she got up from the bed with Nagisa. "Hey, we forgot to open the last present."

Nagisa grabbed the bag off the floor and pulled out something thin wrapped in paper with a note on it. "I think you may need this." Nagisa said reading the message on the front of it as she shared a confused look with Shizuma before unwrapping it. "Well perhaps we should have opened it last night."

Shizuma laughed. "Yea, we should have." She said grabbing the present from Nagisa's hand leading her towards the bathroom. "Let's give it a test run."

Nagisa smiled as she was led into the bathroom with her wife for what Shizuma considered a continuation to the night before. The only difference between the night before and now was that Mrs. Aoi's present had been received and hung from the door knob on the outside of the bathroom reading 'in use."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it No Turning Back Now is finished! :) :(. I really enjoyed doing Life after Miator and No Turning Back Now. I though they were both going to be about 20k words but this one ended up being quite a bit longer which is fine by me! This chapter was just a glimpse of what their honeymoon was like obviously. The presents I originally had planned for chapter 12 and I won't lie Miki's was quite difficult to decide on, in the end I figured she would show one last bit of love and embarrassment for the two.

That is all I have though for this story, I want to thank everyone for making writing my first ever fan fiction awesome! The reviews, the PM's, the people I met, it was all great and I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as me! I am starting the second story right now though I cannot say when the first chapter will be posted, I have explained why in my profile page. Yumi and Sachiko are the focus as I've said 100 times by now.

I guess that's it for this story, I already know I will miss it. So thanks again for all the great reviews and I hope if you liked this that you will check out the next one. :)

PM me for updates on my progress or check my profile! PM's get the most up to date info tho.


End file.
